


Loving You Is Torture

by StormAngel523



Series: Loving You Is Torture [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:31:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormAngel523/pseuds/StormAngel523
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during the Last Olympian. Percy is captured after the failed mission that resulted in Beckendorf's death. When he wakes up, he finds himself a prisoner on the Princess Andromeda and a forced consort to Luke and Kronos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say people were freaking out was an understatement. Hours earlier Beckendorf had left on Black Jack to collect Percy Jackson to carry out their mission. There had been no Iris Messages and neither had returned. The waves beat down on the coastline and the sky was bleak. To lose their most important hero just as the final battle was drawing near was a devastating blow to Camp Half-blood and to Olympus. Annabeth Chase stared out as the choppy waves slammed against the sand. Where was her Seaweed Brain?  
********

Percy Jackson moaned as he slowly regained consciousness. Sea green eyes flattering opened, images replayed in his thoughts. Beckendorf and Black Jack had arrived, on the hood of his step father’s car, telling him it was time. It had been awkward as Beckendorf landed exactly when Percy was turning Rachel down. It wasn’t her fault. She was a cool friend, but he just didn’t like her that way.  
Of course, everyone figured he likes Annabeth that way since their first quest together. Honestly, she was his best friend, like a sister to him and nothing more. The one Percy has a crush on is out of his reach for many reasons: 1.) the age gap, 2.) the person is a dude and 3.) the person betrayed not only the gods and Camp but had betrayed Percy.  
That person was also sitting beside Percy. Startled and confused, Percy sat up and the room spun. Closing his eyes, Percy tensed as a warm calloused hand steadied him. Once the wave of dizziness passed, Percy opened his eyes. He studied the room, trying to stall acknowledging Luke’s presence. He was wearing only his boxers and a blue blanket was barely covering him.  
The walls were sea foam green and the furniture dark oak. Percy frowned. He was in a cabin on board the Princess Andromeda, twenty miles out from Long Island. His heart sank as he realized that he and Beckendorf had failed.  
“Luke,” Percy said, his voice rough. “Where’s Beckendorf?”  
Luke snorted, amused. That would be his first question? Then Luke turned serious. “He didn’t make it.”  
Pain tore through him as Percy swallowed down guilt. Turning towards the older demigod, Percy couldn’t read the expression in Luke’s blue eyes. Suddenly nervous, Percy licked his dry lips. “Why am I here?”  
Luke chuckled as he rubbed circles on Percy’s thigh, sending shivers down the younger boy’s spine. “Took you long enough. Well, Jackson, you’re my prisoner.”  
Percy snorted, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach. “No offense but you must be crazy. I’m on my home turf.” Percy pointed out.  
“You are.” Luke nodded but then grabbed Percy’s wrist and brought it close to the younger boy’s face. “But see this? They’re marks from a binding spell I had a child of Hecate preform.”  
Percy stared at the alien markings that wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet and spiraled down the length of his forearm, stopping at the crook of his elbow. “And what does this spell do?” Percy asked, eyes wide in fear.  
Luke chuckled. “It binds you to me, but not just me. I have to share you with my Lord also. Once we finish taking Olympus down brick by brick, Kronos will rise-”  
Percy interrupted him. “But wouldn’t that kill you?”  
Luke glared at the younger boy. Without warning he backhanded the raven haired demigod. “You will not interrupt me again, understood?” Luke growled.  
Percy swallowed as tears pricked his eyes. He nodded meekly, remembering how life was with Gabe. Nod and play along and hopefully the pain will end. It never did.  
“As I was saying, Kronos will rise without damaging my body. I have served him well and he agreed to find a way for him to rise without killing me. Then once Kronos takes the throne and I am granted immortality, you shall become our shared consort.” Luke smirked as Percy sputtered.  
“Shared consort?” The fifteen year old asked, wondering if this was some sick dream.  
“Yes. I have liked you since you first arrived at Camp. Kronos took notice of this and started to watch you.” Luke chuckled as he stroked Percy’s cheek. “And let’s say, another thing we agree on is that you’re beautiful and have to be ours.”  
Percy jerked his face from Luke’s touch. “I’m not an object.” He snapped.  
Luke’s eyes narrowed. “No, you’re much better. You’re a prize. My, our prize.” He hissed.  
Percy shook his head, stubbornly even though his heart was jumping around. “You guys haven’t won.”  
“Yet.” Luke shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time. Besides we were going to wait, wait until you were forced to surrender and it was accept our offer or watch all your friends die, but I couldn’t stop myself when I found your unconsciousness body floating in the waves. So I scooped you up before your father could send help and here you are.”  
Percy swallowed. “So…I’m bound to you?” His head hurt and he was carving pizza.  
“And Kronos.” Luke reminded him, wickedly.  
Percy was torn. Luke admitted to being infatuated with him, but Luke’s evil, crazy and apparently plans on sharing Percy as a prize with the titan lord.  
“And how does this spell work?” Percy asked, praying that this was just a dream and somewhere the Fates were laughing at his ridiculous thoughts and fears.  
“Simple, you have to be near me or Kronos or you’ll start to feel sick. If me or Kronos gives you a direct order, you have to obey.”  
“Like hell I will!” Percy snaps, holding onto his anger since it was his only rational feeling at the moment.  
Luke frowns at the younger boy. “That attitude of yours needs to be reined in.” He growled.  
Percy glared at the older boy as he walked around the cabin, gathering some items and hiding them behind his back.  
“Lay down, spread eagle.” Luke barked.  
Percy’s eyes widened as his limbs obeyed Luke’s command. Wildly, he fought and struggled but his body didn’t respond. In a matter of seconds, he was laying down with his limbs spread out.  
“Beautiful.” Luke purred, leering at Percy’s exposed skin as the blanket had been kicked aside. Then Luke handcuffed Percy’s hands to the headboard and then his ankles to the foot of the bed. Luke licked his lips as his eyes roamed across Percy’s body. “I’m going to teach you a lesson and hopefully, you’ll behave afterwards.”  
Percy inhaled sharply as Luke’s fingers trailed from his jawline down his chest, ghosting over his nipples. “And if I don’t?” He challenged, wondering if he would get punished again.  
Luke chuckled. “Then I’ll have to punish you until you learn.”  
Percy squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore the sensations as Luke’s hands roamed across his body, teasingly light. It was a well-known fact he’s a virgin, but all these touches were new. No one (except himself during…err private times) had touched him so intimately. Luke’s thumbs hooked between his bare skin and the waistband to the boxers. Slowly, Luke inched the underwear down until his cock was free.  
Dread filled him as he realized that Luke would soon replace the pleasure with pain. Percy had never explored kinks yet but from experience he did not get turned on by pain.  
Then the son of Poseidon gasped, back arching as Luke engulfed his cock. His fingers dug into his skin as Luke’s hot mouth sucked on his cock, tongue swirling around the slit, hallowing out his cheeks as his now hard cock brushed against the back of Luke’s throat.  
Percy moaned and withered, hips bucking and tugging at his restraints. Under his breath he let out a string of curses, cursing Aphrodite to every rude school teacher he ever had. Then all too soon, Luke pulled backed, leaving Percy hanging.  
His breathing had deepened and skin glistened with a layer of sweat. Percy’s sea-green eyes were unfocused due to the loss.  
Luke chuckled. “Oh, I forgot to mention one tiny detail about your punishment.”  
Percy blinked as reality came crashing down.  
“You’re not allowed to come.”  
Percy opened his mouth (not really sure what to say) but Luke took the length back into his mouth and Percy was lost in a sea of ecstasy. Then as his orgasm was approaching, the base of his cock was being squeezed painfully tight by unknown hands.  
“Wha?” He asked, breathless and panting.  
Luke’s eyes looked up to meet his, the blue a raw icy color. His eyes danced with smugness and Percy groaned as Luke continued. Luke sucked obscenely hands reaching up to play with Percy’s balls, pinch his nipples until they stung and stroke his sides. By the time Luke pulled back, tears of frustration stained Percy’s cheeks. He was wild with this caged desire, this denied need. It was new and it sucked epically.  
Percy froze as Luke loomed over him. His eyebrows knit in confusion as Luke hesitated. Then the blond yanked Percy’s hair and pulled him up by a soul-claiming kiss. When Luke pulled back, Percy had unconsciously licked his lips, tasting his own salty seed along with Luke.  
“You’re going to stay like that until you apologize.” Luke said simply before strolling out the cabin.  
“Apologize for what?” He snapped, anger replacing the lust and frustration. “You’re the traitor who’s holding me captive!” Not that I’m doing much about it, Percy thought bitterly.  
Confused, scared, angry and hurt, Percy fall asleep tied to a bed with his underwear down in enemy territory.


	2. Chapter 2

When Percy woke up, he was sore and tired. For a brief second, he thought he was back at Cabin 3 after a brutal Capture the Flag. When he opened his eyes, reality came crushing down. He was on board the Princess Andromeda, somehow bonded to Luke and Kronos. The Titan War had officially begun and he was tied up to a bed with a painful erection, sexually frustrated and hungry. His stomach roared in agreement.   
Testing the ropes, Percy tried to lift his upper body to peer out the tiny port window. No luck. Closing his eyes, Percy tried to concrete on his connection to the sea but the familiar gut tugging wasn’t happening. Instead, his stomach growled louder.  
Percy groaned. “I don’t know what I want more: pizza or to jerk off.” He muttered.  
There was a throaty chuckle. “I can help you with both.”  
Percy did not squeak…it was a manly yelp. Luke leaned against the doorframe, his hair golden in the dying light behind him.  
“Are you wearing a curtain?” Percy blurted out, face flushed.  
Luke rolled his eyes. “It’s a chiton.”  
Percy frowned, remembering that word from somewhere. “Doesn’t that have to do with biology?”  
Luke sighed as he approached the bed. “Chiton not chitin.”   
“Oh.” Percy mumbled. His blush deepened as he realized his position. His erection was standing proudly, his underwear pooled around his ankles and he was lying there vulnerably open.  
Luke chuckled as his cool finger caressed Percy’s cheek. “Ready to apologize yet?”  
Percy scowled. His mother taught him to be the bigger person and apologize but he was fairly certain that rule did not apply to a crazy traitor who kidnapped him and forced him to become a consort to not only said traitor but an evil Titan lord.   
Luke tsked as his fingers absently traced down towards Percy’s groin. “All you have to do is apologize and I can make go away.” He eyed the son of Poseidon’s erection hungrily.  
Percy grit his teeth as his stomach rumbled again.   
“Hungry?” Luke asked, blue eyes dark as his fingers circled around Percy’s cock.  
Percy bucked into his hand. “For pizza.” He said through clenched teeth.  
“And what if I’m hungry?” Luke asked, licking his lips.  
Percy was about to make a retort when Luke loomed over him. Their eyes locked and Percy couldn’t move. This was the guy he had a crush on since he was twelve. His first friend at camp. The one who betrayed them, him. Percy forced himself to look away, unable to look at the once familiar face.  
“Look at me.” Percy winced as his neck jerked. Luke’s scar seemed to glow in the harsh light. His blue eyes were still dark with lust but there was something else there too. Fear?  
Then Luke kissed him and fireworks exploded in Percy’s mind. He remembered comforting Annabeth before they went into the Labyrinth. She smelled like lemons and shivered. Luke was spice and musk and clearly experienced as he coaxed his tongue inside of Percy’s mouth. It was tender at first but that didn’t last long. Soon, Luke was claiming his mouth, hands burning marks into Percy’s tanned skin as they roamed across his body.   
Percy felt as if he was back at Mt. St. Helen’s and burning up. He felt feverish and full of adrenaline, but oddly relaxed. He hummed absently as Luke trailed kisses his jaw and then sucked on his neck, leaving bright red love bites.  
Percy gasped, fingers and toes curling as Luke nipped down to his nipples. He remembered that back at Goode, some guy told him that when girls were cold or aroused their nipples hardened. Percy rocked his hips. He wasn’t cold and his nipples were erect little buds that Luke tugged between his teeth.  
“Luke.” Percy gasped, wanting to run his hands through the golden waves,  
Luke paused, eyes looking up to show Percy he was listening as his tongue flicked Percy’s left nipple.  
“Luke.” Percy groaned, tugging at the rope.  
Luke didn’t respond and instead licked and nibbled his way down to Percy’s navel which he swirled his tongue around. Percy groaned, eyes squeezed tight as his hips bucked, back arched. “Luke.” Percy said as if he was swearing.  
“You know what you need to do.” Luke said as he pulled back and slid down Percy’s body, his erection rubbing against Percy’s legs.   
Percy had no idea what the older demigod had planned next. Humiliation? Torture? Forced to watch some creepy kids’ show? Luke planted butterfly kisses behind Percy’s knees which turned the mighty hero’s legs into jelly.   
“Please.” Percy whispered, breath haggard as the blond moved to suck on his inner thigh, mouth so damn close and so freaking far.  
Percy let out a silent scream as Luke bit down. He didn’t break skin but it stung.   
The son of Poseidon bit down on his lip to stop himself from crying out as Luke licked a strip from the tip up towards the base of his cock. His cock got impossibly harder. Sweat beaded down his forehead as the son of Hermes teased him with licks and loving kisses as his hands massaged Percy’s balls. It was too much. Percy started to shake as blood trickled down his chin.   
Maybe it would be okay if he gave in just for a second. If he apologized, he could eat, his problem could be taken care of and maybe he could get untied. Then he could-  
“Fuck!” Percy swore vehemently as Luke took his whole length into his mouth. Percy knew that a lot of people back at camp had also found the head of Cabin 11 hot and how Luke had a few relationships, but his experience didn’t dawn on the son of Poseidon until every coherent though flew out the window.  
“Please. Please. Please.” Percy sobbed, hips rocking. His cock hurt as the blood continued to pump downwards. Tears ran down his mouth as his finger nails dug into his skin. Luke expertly twirled his tongue and switched between deep throating and toying with the slit.   
Soon Percy was a babbling mess and he had no idea if he was speaking English or Greek. Then he snapped and started to cry, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. Please.” He sounded so desperately pathetic to his own ears but Percy chanted that over and over as Luke pulled back and shut up.  
His calloused hand wrapped around Percy’s sensitive cock. “Was that so hard?” He smirked.  
Percy was unable to talk as the older teen jerked him off. Luke murmured something and the pressure that wrapped around the base of his cock let go. Percy came with a strangled cry that could have been a sob. Streams of cum landed on his stomach as his cock twitched, Luke milking every drop out of him.  
Percy laid there, numb and tired. Luke untied him and absently massaged the rope burns around Percy’s wrists. “Next time I expect better.” Luke said matter-of-factly.  
“Expect better what?” Percy slurred, confused. He didn’t have the energy to be embarrassed as his stomach rumbled for the tenth time. Luke stood and went towards the door. He called for a servant and ordered food.   
When Luke returned to sit beside Percy, the son of Poseidon had not moved, limbs heavy as if full of bricks.  
“A better apology and begging. Be thankful I took mercy on you.”  
Percy was about to snap at him when the door opened and he could smell pizza. He could sacrifice a bit more of his pride for pizza. Luke left and returned with a large pizza with steam coming off of it and two cans of Coke.  
Percy thought back to when he was twelve and Luke lured him out to the woods with the promised of real soda from a can. That seemed like a lifetime ago.  
Luke put the food down and then studied Percy. “Let’s get you cleaned up first.”  
Percy looked down at his cum covered chest and blushed. Luke yanked his boxers away and tossed them to the other side of the room. “Clean yourself.” He commanded.  
“With what?” Percy asked confused.  
Luke sighed as if the answer was obvious. “I want you to taste yourself.”  
“You want me to lick myself?” Percy asked confused.  
Luke rolled his eyes. “You really are a Seaweed Brain, huh?” He scooted closer to the younger boy and scooped some of the cum. He held up his hand to Percy.  
Percy looked even more confused he bent his hand and kitten licked Luke’s cum covered palm.  
“You can do better than that.” Luke scolded him.  
Ears red, Percy lapped at the cum, sucking on Luke’s fingers and twirling his tongue around the digits. After the third handful, Percy locked eyes as Luke, the fire in the blue eyes causing him to act more boldly. This continued until Luke deemed Percy decent enough.  
When he pulled back and served the pizza, he chuckled. “I knew you had some experience.”  
Percy blushed even deeper. If porn, jacking off in the showers and hearing about your friends’ experience counted, then yes, Percy was experienced.  
They ate the pizza in silence, the only sounds were them chewing and the fizz from the Coke. Luke stretched as he gathered the trash. “I’ll leave you untied, but remember: this is me being nice. Act up and you’ll see how mad I can get. The door doesn’t allow anyone to enter or leave without explicit permission from Kronos or myself.” He said, looking at Percy as if knowing he was planning about escaping or sending a message to someone. “The window,” Luke jerked his chin upwards. “Is charmed.”  
The door shut with an echoing thud and Percy threw himself against the bed. Of course this wouldn’t be easy. Percy chewed on his lip. Luke wouldn’t be stupid enough to not block the gods. But maybe…he could send out an Iris Message? Using what rainbow? He sighed.   
Maybe…the spell prevented him from using his powers to attack and he could still…what? Know their coordinates? Percy sat up. Could he steer the Princess Andromeda off course? But that would be obvious even to monsters.   
Shivering, Percy wrapped himself in the blanket and tried to come up with a plan. However, the more he thought, the more depressed he got. There didn’t seem like a way out and if there was, Annabeth would have already figured it out. Percy rolled over onto his side and wondered what was happening back at Camp.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I'm going to try to add more plot to this story. Besides the Luke/Percy smut, I'll include camp, the war and other major events that took place in the Last Olympian but fitted to the story. If you absolutely hate this chapter, please tell me.

(Central Park)  
Grover Underworld frowned as he followed the scent through the park. Something felt wrong in nature. The scent lead him to a strange man in a black coat who was strolling through central park. While the man’s fashion sense seemed strange, he didn’t smell like a monster. Grover hesitated, trying to follow his gut instinct and new powers that Pan gave him. That’s when Grover noticed the man casted no shadow despite the sunny day.  
Swallowing nervously but filled with grim determination, Grover followed the man. He strolled through leisurely, studying the park as if trying to commit it to memory. As he passed by joggers, parents with their children and hot dogs vendors they would curl up, fast asleep.  
The satyr followed the man to a base of a big elm tree and was about to summon nature spirits to help when the man turned around to face him. Grover stood stunned, watching as his face continuously shifted hypnotizing him.  
“What are you doing?” He asked trying to sound authoritative.  
“Just having a look around. You should always scout a battlefield before the battle.” The man said matter-of-factly.  
“This forest is under my protection. You won’t start any battles here!” Grover said as he called on nearby nature spirits.  
The man laughed, face shimmering in the sunlight. “You’re lucky I’m saving my energy for the main event. Just a short nap for you, little satyr. Pleasant dreams.”  
Grover slumped onto his knees and then curled up, sleeping. He was still sleeping when the nymphs found him. 

(Camp Half-blood)

Annabeth Chase rolled her eyes as Clarisse La Rue continued to yell at Michael Yew across the table. The whole argument was a waste of time because did it really matter which cabin kept the chariot? Percy and Beckendorf were still missing and from Chiron’s tail twitching nervously, she knew more bad news is on its way.  
Silena reached out to place a hand on Clarisse’s shoulder as the daughter of Ares reached for her weapon. Glaring at the son of Apollo, Clarisse crossed her arms and ceased her yelling.  
Annabeth cleared her throat. “Chiron?” She prompted, anxiety twisting her stomach into knots.  
He sighed as he trotted over to the TV. “After speaking to Lord Poseidon, the mission had failed. The explosion did not destroy the Princess Andromeda as hoped.”  
A tense silence fell over the campers.  
“And what about…?” Travis Stoll asked uncomfortably.  
“Only one body has been found.” Chiron said quietly.  
Annabeth gripped the chair until her knuckles her white. Seaweed brain.  
With Silena close to tears and Annabeth pale in fear, no one dared to ask whose body.  
“Charles Beckendorf.” Chiron said in a whisper. Silena broke into tears and Annabeth felt guilt, relief and fear.  
“Where’s Percy?” She forced herself to ask, voice foreign to her own ears.  
“We don’t know, my dear.” He said, looking as if he had just aged another century.  
“So what know?” Katie Gardener asked. “We don’t have a child of the Big Three who’s approaching sixteen.”  
Chiron sighed heavily. “I’m not sure how the prophecy will be fulfilled now, but the Titans are still rising.” He turned on the TV.  
It was Mt. St. Helen’s and Annabeth remembered how just last year she thought her best friend was dead. And now she had no idea what had happened to him.  
The campers paled as a humanoid giant rose from the erupting mountain. “Typhon.” Annabeth whispered.  
“And that’s not all. Oceanus is awake and now the seas are at war. With all the gods fighting, we are what is left to defend Olympus.” Chiron said switching the channel to show news report of large hurricanes flooding cities along the coasts.  
Annabeth frowned. “This is a trap. He sends the other titans to distract the gods while he marches straight to Olympus. Surely, my mother foresaw that?”  
“Olympus is not completely undefended.” Chiron said gently.  
Annabeth clenched her jaw. “Is Zeus blind? Monsters are gathering in New Jersey! Kronos no doubt already has a plan!”  
Thunder rumbled causing the Big House to shake.  
Chiron sighed. “That’s enough for tonight. Tomorrow, we prepare to defend Olympus.”  
Annabeth sighed as Clarisse and Michael resumed their arguing as soon as Silena left.

(Onboard the Princess Andromeda) 

When Percy woke up, he found Luke sitting beside him watching him sleep. Again, he did not yelp like a frightened Chihuahua. It was a masculine exclamation of surprise.  
“Were you watching me sleep?” Percy asks, torn between saying that’s creepy or being oddly touched.  
Luke shrugged. “Hungry?” He asks.  
Percy wanted to say no but he’s a growing boy, when isn’t he hungry. “Maybe.”  
Luke rolled his eyes but like a magician pulled out a stack of pancakes drizzled in syrup. Percy’s mouth started to water.  
“Starving.” He said as he grabbed the plate from Luke.  
Luke watched amused as Percy shoveled the food into his mouth, momentarily forgetting his situation. As syrup dribbled down Percy’s chin, Luke leaned in and gently cupped his face. Percy stilled, eyes wide, watching Luke as he continued to lean in. Percy stopped breathing as Luke licked the syrup off his face and pulled the younger demigod onto his lap. Percy dropped the fork and nudged the plate away as Luke gripped his thighs and pulled him closer.  
Percy blushed as he sat there naked, straddling Luke.  
“It’s okay.” Luke whispered, lips inches away. Percy wanted to believe the lie and why not? What more could he lose? He was trapped, magically bonded to his crush and was already in his birthday suit. Why the Hades not?  
Percy closed his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Luke. He wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck as Luke lowered him onto the bed. The two kissed lazily as if they had forever. Percy willingly opened his mouth for Luke’s tongue and hesitantly slides his tongue against Luke’s. The kiss deepened and Luke propped himself on his elbows. Pulling back, Luke admired the breathless son of Poseidon whose sea green eyes were wild and alluring.  
Percy blushed as he realized the chiton was the only thing between him and Luke. Luke grinned as if he could read Percy’s thoughts. One of Luke’s hands trailed down Percy’s side until it reached the edge of the chiton that was draped over Percy’s cock. Luke tugged the material up to reveal his cock. Both of them hissed at the skin to skin contact.  
Percy clung to Luke as the older teen rocked his hips creating friction as their two cocks rubbed against each other. Percy needed a more extensive vocabulary to describe this feeling. It wasn’t sex but it felt just as heated, just as desperate. Closing his eyes, Percy concreted on the feeling of Luke’s muscles rippling over him, his skin sliding across his own and their two erections digging into each other.  
“Luke.” Percy hissed, throwing his head back and exposing his throat.  
Luke nuzzled his neck. “It’s okay.” He whispered again. Percy squeezed his eyes shut and did something crazy as usual: he believed the older teen and just let go. As Percy came with a cry, Luke held on to him, fingers digging into the younger demigod’s skin, leaving red marks. Luke laid down Percy’s lax body and slid against him in urgent need, hips mimicking thrusts as if Luke was inside of Percy, surrounded by his tight heat. Luke closed his eyes as he left more love bites, an angry red against pale skin.  
As Luke’s orgasm lead to Percy’s softening cock hardening, Luke decided that he enjoyed watching the younger boy come undone. Luke’s eyes hungrily roamed across Percy’s exposed body, wanting nothing more than to claim him in every way possible but a smaller part of him was afraid: what if the boy rejected him?  
Luke had made his fair share of mistakes, harbored more grudges than deemed healthy and was still working through his issues, tending to lash out and hurt others. He was torn between wanting to force Percy to submit to him and wanting to earn the right. But the dark whispers from Kronos still haunted his dreams, twisting his thoughts and confusing his desires. Which one of them wanted to tame the wild and mysterious sea?  
Luke closed his eyes as he drove himself to completion. In a matter of days, he would have to share his body and his Percy with the Titan Lord. It wasn't ideal but Luke figured that in some twisted way this war would help shed light on how the gods treated their children and how the minor gods and their children deserved respect too.  
But as the army of monsters grew stronger and more bloodthirsty, Luke wasn't confident with his life choices any more. His angry no longer justified everything he helped the monsters and Titans accomplish. He knew the world had its flaws as do the gods but destroying the world had never been his plan. He lay beside the younger boy whose eyes were fluttering closed. Luke smiled gently as Percy curled into his side. As his fingers ran through the tangled waves, Luke contemplated the path of redemption and the easier road to Hell.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, longest chapter so far. I hope you guys enjoy.

Demigod dreams are strange and terrifying, showing you things you don’t want to know. Used to these crazy dreams, Percy’s wet dream took him by surprise.  
He was lying down on his bunk back at Cabin 3. Steam was coming out from the private bathroom. Frowning, Percy sat up and noticed he was wearing his trunks. The door to the bathroom opened and Luke leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed and grinning. “Well, are you coming or not?”  
“I, uh?” Percy asks, openly staring at Luke. “Luke…you’re naked?”  
Luke laughs and Percy can’t help but stare. It’s really unfair how beautiful Luke is. Tall and muscled with his blond hair tousled and blue eyes bright, Percy fell for the older teen all over again.  
“What? I’m supposed to shower with clothes on?” Luke teased.  
Percy blushed. “Err, well no…but why are you showering?” In my cabin, he adds mentally.  
Luke frowned and walked over to Percy. “Are you okay, babe?”  
“Babe?” Percy asked confused.  
“Come on.” Luke grinned. “You’re overdressed.”  
Percy shrieked as Luke picked him up as if he was a small child. Luke bridal carried Percy to the bathroom and gently placed him on the counter. Percy eyes Luke’s backside as the older teen fussed with the shower.  
Then without warning, Luke pulled Percy flush against him and tugged down his trunks.  
“Luke?” Percy asked blushing.  
“Shh. Trust me?” Luke asks, grinning, scar gone as if it had never happened.  
“Yeah.” Percy nods and allows the older teen to pull him into the shower and under the warm spray.  
Strong arms circled around his waist as Luke reached for the shampoo. “Just relax.” The blond murmured in his ear.  
Percy closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax as Luke’s nimble fingers massaged his scalp. He couldn’t stop himself from moaning as Luke began to wash the soap away. The warm water ran down his body, refreshing Percy. Luke grabbed a bar of soap and lathered it before washing Percy’s chest.  
Percy’s muscles turned to rubber as he leaned into Luke’s embrace. Luke’s soapy hands roamed across Percy’s body, ignoring his growing erection. “Luke.” Percy moaned as the blond cupped his ass.  
“Yes?” Luke asked nonchalant as his hands pulled Percy’s cheeks apart.  
Percy blushed, feeling exposed but very horny. “Do something. Please.” He moaned, squirming slightly.  
“Like this?” Luke asks as he sinks to his knees, his breath hot against Percy’s skin.  
“Mmm.” Percy says, muscles clenching in anticipation.  
Then Percy was falling. Confused and disoriented, he threw his arms out to catch himself. Sitting up on concrete, he realized two things: 1.) not in the shower with Luke anymore and 2.) thankfully fully dressed.  
Percy stood up, frowning. The sidewalk was lined with beanbag animals as if they were guarding the place. “I’m not in Kansas anymore.” Percy muttered heading towards the front door. The front porch was covered in wind chimes, each playing their own tune in the breeze. Percy blinked. The front door was bright and turquoise with the family name written in both English and Greek: Castellan.  
These were the kind of weird dreams he was used to (but honestly preferred showering with Luke).  
Then the front door was thrown open and a mad woman with hair like Einstein came out to hug me. “Luke!” She cried, smiling which seemed painful for her. Percy froze as the bone thin woman crushed his ribcage. “Come inside! I have your lunch.” She dragged Percy inside. The living room was full of mirrors like a fun house and burning candles with little flying Hermes at the mantle.  
Mrs. Castellan steered him towards the kitchen where towering stacks of moldy Tupperware, sheets of burnt cookies and empty Kool-Aid pitchers were guarded by a beanbag Medusa.  
“They told me you would never come back, but I knew better.” She smiled proudly at Percy as she began to make another sandwich. “You were so young when you left.” She says softly. “Third grade. You said you would back for lunch and I waited. I made your favorites for you: peanut butter and jelly, cookies and Kool-Aid. Hmm, Luke will be back for lunch.” She stopped spreading jelly onto the bread and beamed at Percy. “Luke! You’re back!”  
Percy shifted uncomfortably, noticing her eyes. They shined with a high-voltage light and Percy wondered if she could actually see. “Uhh…what happened to your eyes?” Percy blurted out.  
Her eyes changed as if she was viewing the world in a hundred ways at once. “You know what happened. It was right before you were born. I’ve always been special. Able to see through…the fog.” She waves dismissively.  
“The Mist?” Percy corrects her, sitting up.  
She nods, excited. “Yes, yes. They even offered me an important job because that’s how special I was.”  
“What happened?” Percy asked, getting a sinking feeling in his gut.  
She frowned, eyes a million miles away. “It didn’t work. He tried to warn me, but it was my destiny…I still see things.” She whispers and then brightens, suddenly cheerfully. “Why, Luke, do you want some cookies?”  
She didn’t want for an answer and dumped a tray full of brunt charcoal onto the table. “Luke left so the monsters wouldn’t threaten me, but monsters are no bother to me. Why, they sit outside and never come in.” She smiles at the beanbag Medusa as if they’re best friends. “I’m so glad you’re back! I knew you weren’t ashamed!”  
Percy squirmed, uncomfortable. What had it been like for an eight, nine year old Luke to sit here at this table? When did he realize that…something was wrong with his mom? Percy thought back to his childhood. Things with Smelly Gabe weren’t a picnic but he could always count on his mom so even when he didn’t have a lot of friends at school, he always had his mom. Percy looked around the kitchen. Who did Luke have?  
“I’m glad you came to visit again.” She smiled at him.  
Percy blinked. “Err…Mom, when was the last time I visited you?” He asked slowly, afraid she mistakes everyone for her son.  
“Well, hmm, it was a while ago.” A shadow falls across her face. “He looked different. He had this terrible scar across his face and he asked for my blessing. He was going to go to a river and needed my blessing.” She smiles. “Isn’t that sweet?”  
“Umm, very.” Percy mutters, mind reeling. Then she collapsed, body spasming and voice raspy. “Mrs. C?” Percy asked, going to help her. But she kicked and writhed, eyes glowing.  
Blindly, she reached out and grabbed Percy’s arm, nails digging into his skin. “It’s not his fate.”  
“What’s not his fate?” Percy asked, heart pounding.  
“Keep him safe.” She whispered, face twisting as if each word was painfully. “You have to stop him. It’s not his fate.”  
Then May Castellan faded away along with the molding food and creepy beanbags.  
Percy woke up in a cold sweat, wrestling with the sheets and found himself tumbling onto the floor. He laid there, panting. Images of Mrs. Castellan played over and over in his mind. Something had driven the poor woman insane which in turn drove her son away. Luke was in the third grade when he ran away. Had Kronos been talking to him for that long? Abandoned by his father, stuck with a crazy mother…what would push him to the dark side?  
Percy sat up as the door opened and light flooded the otherwise dark room. Luke leaned against the doorframe, golden in the light. He cocked an eyebrow at the younger teen. “You alright?” he asks, strolling inside and the door behind him closed shut.  
Percy forced himself to nod as his hands began to shake. A god had sent him this dream, but how? And who? Then he blushed. Could they…see him?  
Luke stood beside him, almost touching but not quite.  
“Luke.” Percy said, licking his lips. “Can you tell me something?” he asks.  
“Hmm?”  
“Why…why did you betray Camp?” He asks, the betray your friends, your family and me unspoken but there.  
He sighs. “Betraying Camp wasn’t my intention but the gods…they had to be stopped, they were destroying the world. What good have they done? They preach about family and being heroes but for power, they’ll tear each other apart and use their demigod children as tools.”  
Percy swallowed, remembering this conversation from years ago. “But Kronos…he’ll be ten times worse. Don’t you see, he’s using your anger against you! Okay, the gods are crappy parents and aren’t the perfect family, but innocent people will die.” Percy says, tone pleading.  
Luke sighed. “Nothing is going to get fixed. We have to burn everything down and start anew. Make the world better, more perfect.”  
“Is that you talking or Kronos?” Percy snapped, angry flaring.  
Luke flushed with anger. “Shut up.” He growled and Percy’s jaw snapped shut. “Get on the bed.” The blond commanded. “Lie down and then stay still.”  
Percy mentally cursed as his cock hardened by the blonde’s tone. He was partly afraid, partly aroused and with his unfinished shower dream lingering in the back of his mind, Percy had a feeling he was about to get screwed. Possibly literally.  
“Let me tell you about the gods.” Luke hissed before he nipped Percy’s ear. “They don’t care about us, Percy. So many demigods, just kids really, are left for dead in the real world with no one to help them, no one to even sit down and explain what the fuck is going on. No one to tell them that monsters exist and want to kill them. That their missing parent is a god who whores around having more children than they can keep track off.” Luke sucked on Percy’s neck, leaving behind a bruising love bite. Once satisfied, he moved lower to flick one of Percy’s nipples with his tongue. “Do you know how many kids don’t make it to Camp? You really think that there’s only about fifty demigods? And what about all the poor kids who do make it to Camp and end up being Unclaimed for years?” Luke asks, eyes blazing and voice bitter.  
He bit down on Percy’s other nipple causing the son of Poseidon to arch his back and grit his teeth. “Oh and another thing: there are more than twelve gods but there’re only twelve cabins. Children of the ‘minor’ gods will never be able to call Camp home. They don’t have a place in Camp just as their parents don’t have a place in Olympus. Is that fair?” Luke asks before nipping Percy’s hipbone.  
“Was it fair that your father Claimed you to save his own neck?” Luke asked, caressing Percy’s thigh almost as if to comfort him. “Or how you had to prove your worth to him? You were twelve and on your very first quest, stopped World War III.” Percy blinks back tears, but notices that Luke’s blue eyes are burning with something besides anger. Pride? “But, he still called you a mistake. He still had you prove yourself. After you had rescued Artemis, the gods voted whether or not to kill you. He may have vouched for you but he still had his doubts.” Luke whispered before kissing Percy’s inner thigh.  
Percy watched Luke transfixed as the older teen put two fingers into his mouth and sucked on them like a lollipop. Then he pulled them out with a pop.  
“Relax.” He whispered before tenderly kissing the spot on Percy’s hipbone where he had previously bitten. “Trust me.”  
Percy closed his eyes and willed himself to relax. Emotionally he was a mess and physically…well he blames teenage hormones and unfinished wet dreams.  
One of Luke’s wet fingers circled Percy’s hole which sent shivers running up and down Percy’s spine. Slowly, he eased his finger inside and Percy gritted his teeth. It burned. “Shh, shh. It’s okay, baby.” Luke whispered. “I want to hear you.” He commanded.  
Percy gasped as his mouth suddenly worked again.  
“I want to be your first.” Luke said quietly, waiting for Percy to get used to the feeling before he started to move his finger. “I bet Annabeth probably beat me to it, but at least I’ll be your first guy.”  
Percy muttered something, blushing.  
“What was that?” Luke asked as he slowly added a second finger.  
Percy hissed, hips bucking as Luke began to scissor him open. “You’re…you’re my first…” He gasped. “I…don’t...Annabeth.” He tried to explain but his seaweed brain was trying to a pile of mush.  
Luke smiled like a child given Christmas early. “That’s good to hear, babe. But don’t worry. I’ll make sure you enjoy it so right now, I’m just going to open you up.”  
Percy fisted the sheets, sweat dripping down his body as Luke scissored and stretched him, blue eyes watching him in rapt attention.  
“Think you can fit three fingers?” Luke asks conversationally.  
Percy jerks his head into a nod. There’s heat pooling in his stomach, his cock hardening almost painfully. He was so close. He just needs a little bit more.  
“Hmm, ask nicely.” Luke grins like the Cheshire cat.  
“Please.” Percy whines.  
“Please what?” Luke asks, teasing him.  
“You know what.” Percy groans.  
Luke tsks. “That’s not an answer.” He scolds the younger boy as he probes his prostrate. Percy’s toes curl and he throws his head back. He swears that he saw stars.  
“Please, Luke. Give me more. I need more. So close. So close.” Percy whispers as pre cum drips from his tip and he rocks his hips, seeking friction.  
“Alright, baby. Gonna make you cum from just my fingers.” Luke mutters as he pulls out and Percy whines at the loss. Without warning, Luke slides three fingers as deep as they can go. Without mercy, he probes Percy’s prostrate until the boy is a withering mess underneath him. “Come on, sweetheart.” Luke whispered.  
Percy came hard, cock twitching as jets of white spurted out. He collapsed, boneless as Luke slipped his fingers out.  
“So beautiful. And mine.” Luke whispered as he moved to taste Percy just as the younger boy’s eyes fluttered close.  
Not for long. A dark voice reminded Luke but Luke ignored him and focused on Percy. He had a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

Percy frowned as he stood in the dark alleyway between brick warehouses. He glanced up and read the sign: RICHMOND IRONWORKS.   
“Are you sure?” A voice asked behind him and Percy jumped, startled. Turning around he saw two half-bloods crouching in the shadows as if waiting for an attack. Realizing they couldn’t see him, Percy walked closer.  
“Something’s down here. I can sense it.” The boy nodded, looking around with a wild almost feral look in his blue eyes.  
Percy gasped as he realized that the two half-bloods were Thalia with her spear and Aegis and Luke with his bronze knife before Grover had found them. They looked lean and hungry like strays. Then a rumble echoed throughout the alley and the two crept forward, weapons ready.  
The loading dock was full of staggering towers of old crates. Thalia and Luke crouched behind them, Luke silently counting: one, two, three!  
As if on cue, a little girl came at them swinging a hammer. The girl was about seven and tiny compared to Luke and Thalia, but she would have smashed Luke’s brains if he hadn’t moved out the way in time and grabbed her wrist.  
The hammer scattered across the cement and the little girl tried to twist out of his hold, kicking her legs and yelling, “No more monsters! No more monsters! Go away!”  
“Hey, it’s okay.” Luke tried to calm her down as she repeatedly kicked his ribs. “Thalia, put your shield away. You’re scaring her.”  
Thalia tapped the shield and it turned into a silver bracelet around her wrist. “Hey, it’s okay. We’re not going to hurt you. I’m Thalia. This is Luke.”  
“Monsters!” The girl shrieked. Frowning, Percy stepped closer to the little girl.   
“We fight monster, too.” Luke explained.  
The girl looked at him suspicious, gray eyes like a storm. “You’re like me?”  
“Wise Girl?” Percy whispered.  
Percy watched as the three continued to talk, promising to be a family. When Luke handed Annabeth the bronze knife she still used today, Percy frowned. If finding a family meant so much to Luke, why would he throw it away?   
Then the loading dock shifted to camp. Percy found himself leaning against the door of Cabin 6. Annabeth was sitting on her bunk surrounded by papers with Daedalus’ laptop in front of her. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail and a pencil behind her ear. She muttered furiously in ancient Greek.  
Percy smiled softly and then turned around as he heard yelling. The children of Apollo were running around shooting arrows as Ares’ kids charged at them with swords. Then Percy groaned as he heard one son of Ares shout, “Curse me, eh? I’ll make you pay! I don’t want to rhyme all day!”  
“What are these guys fighting over?” He muttered, rolling his eyes.  
Percy turned towards the Big House, but instead saw the gardens of Hades. Nico was kneeling in the flowers, digging up a part of the flowerbed. He poured a goblet of wine into the hole and Percy sighed; he was summoning the dead again.  
Percy frowned as Bianca appeared and the two started to argue. Against his better judgment, Percy moved to stand next to Nico as mist appeared from the hole.  
Nico and Bianca were playing in a lobby of a fancy hotel. They looked young and carefree as they laughed and played. A woman dressed in all black sat at a nearby couch watching them. She had Bianca’s smile and Nico’s eyes. Next to her sat Hades wearing a pinstripe suit.  
“…He won’t allow my demigod children to reach sixteen. He’ll find a way to destroy them and I won’t risk that!” Hades said fuming before he nervously glanced at the ceiling. “…I will build you a golden palace by Styx.”  
Percy blinked remembering what his mom had told him about Poseidon: he had offered to build me an underwater palace.  
Maybe…the gods aren’t heartless, but…why can’t they show it? Percy sighs and turns to face them again when he’s temporary blinded by a lightning bolt.   
“ZEUS!” Hades cried, shaking a first the sky. “I will crush you for this! I will bring her back!”  
Percy takes a step back as Mrs. Dobbs appear and the two talk. The Fury left with the two kids in two. Then a girl with short black hair and eyes that seemed for too old stood near the smoking remains of the couch.  
“I warned you.” She said. There was something familiar about her.  
“You dare come here?” Hades growled. “I should blast you to dust.” Flames danced in the god’s eyes.  
“You cannot.” The girl stated simply “The power of Delphi protects me.”  
Percy blinks. The girl is the Oracle? Why does she look like a mummy now?  
Percy’s unspoken question was answered as Hades cursed the girl, “I swear as long as my children remain outcasts, as long as I labor under the curse of your Great Prophecy, the Oracle of Delphi will never have another mortal host.” The words chilled Percy to the bone. They offered me a special job, she had said. “You will never rest in peace. No other will take your place. Your body will wither and die, and still the Oracle’s spirit will be locked inside of you. The Oracle will die with you!”  
The girl screamed as she fell to her knees and the image shattered as if glass breaking.   
Percy sat up, shaking and drenched in sweat. He frowned as a lump beside him muttered darkly before rolling over. Percy studied the lump, eyes blinking rapidly to adjust to the dim lighting. “Luke?” He asked in shock.  
The older teen sighed before sitting up. The blanket slipped down and pooled around his waist. His blond hair was tousled and blue eyes narrowed. “Are you okay?” He asks gruffly.  
Percy swallows and forces himself to nod. Nervously, Percy licks his lips. “Luke?” He asks hesitantly.  
The blonde grunts in response.  
“If I ask you something, will you tell the truth?”  
“That depends.” Luke says and Percy nods expecting that much.  
“Can you…” Percy takes a breath. “I haven’t heard the Great Prophecy.”  
Luke’s eyes darken. “Trust me; you don’t want to hear it.”  
“Please. I need to.” Percy asks, reaching out to grab Luke’s hand.   
Luke allows their fingers to intertwine, but he scowls. “I guess it doesn’t matter since it won’t be happening anyway.” Percy bit his lip to stop himself form commenting. Over the years he had learned that prophecies always come true. Luke took a deep breath before reciting:  
“A half-blood of the eldest gods   
Shall reach sixteen against all odds   
And see the world in endless sleep   
The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap   
A single choice shall end his days   
Olympus to preserve or raze.”  
Percy froze. Whose soul shall be reaped? And the fate of the world rests on a single choice?   
“Hey, it’s okay.” Luke said pulling Percy against him. “You’re not going anywhere.”  
The words made guilt and panic burn through Percy like wild fire, but for a few traitorous moments he felt relieved. He was tired of letting people down, tired from carrying all this responsibility. For whatever reason, Luke felt safe which was dangerous.   
He’s your enemy, Percy reminded himself sternly as the older teen shifted so that Percy was sitting on his lap. The son of Poseidon squirmed as Luke’s morning wood poked his backside. The blonde chuckled and moved to kiss Percy, sucking his tongue, nibbling on his lips and hands roaming. Luke maneuvered them so that lay was Percy was underneath him with his long tan legs wrapped securely around Luke’s waist.  
“Ready, babe?” Luke asked, breathless as he stared into those innocent sea-green eyes. He was drowning which made him feel alive. Percy nodded, biting his bottom lip as Luke’s right hand trailed down his abdomen. His fingers slide down Percy’s hardening cock and Percy bucked his hips. Luke chuckled, his mouth next to Percy’s ear, “So needy. So beautiful.”  
Percy blushed, not used to being called beautiful.  
“I’ll make you feel good. I promise.” Luke whispers as he moves his hand to reach for a bottle of lube from on top of the dresser. He squeezed enough to coat two fingers and bent to kiss Percy’s inner thigh before he began to scissor the younger teen open. “It may hurt.” Luke murmured as he guided his cock into Percy’s hole.  
Percy hissed, back arching as Luke slowly pushed in, inch by inch. Luke stilled waiting for Percy to get adjusted to the feeling. “You ready because I’m not going to be slow and gentle?” Luke said, voice husky as he forced himself to be still.  
Percy took several deep breathes before nodding. Luke rolled his hips and true to his word started a punishing rhythm. Luke pulled back until only the tip of his cock remained inside to slam back in until he was balls deep. Percy wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck, reaching up to suck on the expose flesh. Feeling like an inexperienced virgin (which technically he is), Percy experimented with rocking along Luke, hands sliding across his sweaty skin.  
As Luke’s trusts turn frantic, he reached down to jerk Percy’s cock. Percy came, head thrown up, back arching like a cat. Luke came, biting down on Percy’s shoulder soon afterwards. Exhausted, Luke pulled out gently after Percy feel back onto the bed, boneless and grinning like a fool.   
“You look so wrecked.” Luke grinned, hungrily taking in Percy’s half lidded eyes, wild hair and cum, Luke’s cum, dripping down his thighs.   
Luke held Percy against him after cleaning him with a wet cloth. After his breathing deepened and drool collected on Luke’s shoulder, the blonde untangled himself and got dress. When he opened the door, the empousa was waiting.  
“Are you ready?” She asked, image flickering to reveal her true form of flaming hair, sharp fangs and hellish eyes.  
Grimly, Luke nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape, somewhat graphic, some angst.

(Olympus)  
“Annabeth, you need to see this.” Connor Stoll said, offering her a pair of binoculars. From this high up, she could see almost everything from the East and Hudson Rivers surrounding the island of Manhattan to the dark stretch of Central Park.  
Annabeth leaned against the railing and frowned. “I don’t hear anything.” She muttered.  
Nearby the campers dressed for battle whispered anxiously about flashing blue lights. Despite their altitude, Annabeth should be able to hear the hustle and bustle of the city from people talking to cars honking. But the city was silent. She zeroed in closer and gasped. Traffic had stopped even as lights flashed green. Pedestrians were curled up on the street, lying across doorways or leaning across benches and bus stops. It was if the whole city had decided to stop everything.  
“Are they dead?” Silena whispered, scared that if she said it any louder it would be true.  
Annabeth felt as is layers of ice coated her stomach. And see the world in endless sleep. The Great Prophecy was still taking place even without Seaweed Brain. “Someone has put the entire island to sleep. The invasion has started.” The daughter of Athena said grimly.

(Onboard the Andromeda)  
Percy tossed and turned as sweat covered his body and the sheets clung to his bare skin. His body was burning up and he had been awake for hours due to feverish dreams. His stomach began to tie itself in painfully tight knots as his head began to throb. He felt sick and cried out as pain racked through his body. It was hard to tell how much time had passed.  
But after what felt like years, Percy stared up at the ceiling glassy-eyed as his body began to shut down. It felt as if he was slowly dying, his whole body betraying him and powering down. Percy remembered Luke’s words: You have to be near me or Kronos or you’ll start to feel sick.  
Percy wondered when was the last time he had seen the blond and blushed. It was the night that they had sex. How long ago was that? A day? Two? Maybe even a week? The tiny portal window barely allowed any light into the dim room. Hours ticked by as Percy lay unmoving, limbs filled with cement and wicked blades stabbing at his organs. He wanted to curl up into a little ball but didn’t have the energy to move. All he could think of was Lukelukelukeluke.  
Percy wanted to close his eyes and cry, but he couldn’t move a muscle as visions flashed before his eyes.  
Right outside of Manhattan time seemed to have slowed down as cars moved like flies through amber. Once they reached a certain point, they would turn back around as if forgetting something important.  
Across the Hudson and East Rivers, boats similar to the Princess Andromeda sped across the waters carrying monsters and extra supplies. Along the Brooklyn and Manhattan Bridges, demigods stood with their weapons at ready, tense and waiting for the enemy to strike. At the Lincoln Tunnel, a band of girls wearing silver and black with wolves and falcons guarded the entrance. At the front of the lines stood Thalia with her Aegis.  
One fallen monster was replaced by three more, but yet they didn’t bother flooding deep into the city. No, they were merely setting the stage for the main attraction. Meanwhile, Typhoon tore apart the country dragging the gods along with him. The earth stirred as storms shook the skies as arrows flied and blades clashed, but most of it was done in vain. Knowing sweet victory was near, Typhoon toyed with the gods, slowing down just to crush them one by one.  
The oceans were stained with blood as ancient creatures were awakened and unleashed chaos on Atlantis. As his city was slowly destroyed and his power weakened, Poseidon unleashed his fury and might. A giant hurricane brewed in the oceans, growing bigger and stronger but never striking land.  
Then Percy whimpered as the pain slowly faded away and the room stopped spinning. He squinted in the harsh light as the door was kicked open. Percy turned his head to face the door which seemed to have sapped whatever energy had he gained in those few seconds. Luke stood in the doorway, confident with a sneer on his face. It pulled at his scar and his eyes seemed to glow. Luke swaggered inside as if he was king of the whole damn world. Then once the blond was looming over Percy, the son of Poseidon froze in fear.  
He no longer saw captivating blue eyes but instead hypnotic gold eyes of a snake that lures in its poor prey.  
“Kronos.” Percy whispered, voice raspy and hoarse.  
Luke-now-Kronos smiled like a shark about to eat. “Perseus Jackson. We meet again.”  
Mentally, Percy was snarky with the right amount of vivid insults and colored threats, but physically he was drained and could barely manage to roll his eyes.  
Kronos leaned over Percy to whisper in his ear, “When I first saw you, you weren’t much. Just a pathetic little kid.” Percy bristled. “But then you proved yourself to an entertaining but vexing challenge. However, every horse can be broken.” Percy paled as he searched the golden orbs for a trace of sky blue.  
Finding none, terror filled him as Luke, no, Kronos eyed him hungrily as if Percy was a piece of meat. He shivered as Kronos crawled onto the bed and loomed over him. Kronos forced Percy’s legs apart and without preparation or warning took him dry.  
Percy cried out at the force and burning ache. His arms felt like noodles but he forced himself to fight back as Kronos rolled his hips and set a punishing rhythm that threatened to tear Percy apart. He hit and kicked and bucked, cried and screamed and pleaded, but Kronos just smiled wickedly and ate it up. He pounded into the younger demigod, mouth leaving bruising kisses and love bites that drew blood.  
As stray tears fall from his eyes, Percy whispered like a lost child, “Luke?”  
The lone broken hurt tugged at the blond but the cold-hearted titan was in charge. Kronos chuckled evilly and said quite gleefully, “Luke surrendered himself to me. After I’m done taking what I want from you, I’ll march straight to Olympus and burn everything you love to the ground.”  
Kronos had him pinned, laughing at his futile struggled and whispering in his ear words that the titan knew would break him. Tears picked Percy’s sea green eyes as Kronos rode out his orgasm and continued thrusting. Cum and blood eased the ache which Percy found a mixed blessing. Kronos didn’t stop until the son of Poseidon was wrecked beyond words, tears staining his face, bruises covering his neck to his shoulders and red tainted cum dripping down his thighs. Kronos pulled out and stared into those sea green eyes. There was fear and pieces broken but the ocean inside roared in anger. Kronos grinned like a child on Christmas; he was going to have fun with the boy.  
He left Percy on the bed like a broken toy and stood to readjust his chiton. “I’ll come to collect you in a few days so you can stand witness to the destruction of the arrogant gods.”  
Percy’s stomach knotted. The thought of going through that pain again scared him but staying in Kronos’ company terrified him. He wanted to ask about Luke but was too afraid of the answer. Kronos began to walk away and leave Percy there, wrecked and filthy like a cheap whore, but he stopped halfway to the door. Movements jerky, he turned to face the younger boy. Like a deer caught in the headlights, Percy held the titan’s gaze. The golden orbs did not soften but rather turned icy. Then there was a flash of electric blue and Kronos snarled, hands gripping his head as if having an inner battle.  
Percy smirked softly as the titan lord left. Once the door slammed shut, Percy allowed himself to cry. His body shook and trembled which added to his pain. He tried to stand to clean himself off but fell to his knees. Collecting himself, Percy forced himself to stand. He stood on shaking legs and shuffled to the bathroom. He had never let a bully win, had never allowed anyone to walk over him and use him. Kronos may be a powerful titan lord, but Percy Jackson was stubborn, reckless and loyal to a flaw. He was going to save Luke because he was head over heels for the blond. He was going to save Camp, his home, New York, his city and even the gods because the West needed them. Sure, they had their flaws but he doubted their wanted the end of the world.  
Percy furiously scrubbed the drying cum and blood, refusing to look at any mirror or polished surface. He was tired and ashamed, but he had a goal. As he lay in bed, he shifted, trying to find a comfortable position. He had heard his share of horror stories of being torn, but experiencing it was something he could never have been prepared for. He should probably clean the area and check out the damage but he decided to put it off, to pretend that he hadn’t just been raped.  
Gabe and his friends had made comments, idle threats since they preferred to get physical in other ways, but Percy had never been sexually abused. Percy knew he looked decent enough to attract attention and he loathed it.  
Exhausted, he closed his eyes and succumbed to dreams.  
Percy frowned looking around. He was back at the Underworld and was starting to get sick of this place. Looking around he didn’t find a trace of Nico or even Hades. Percy walked towards one of the rivers.  
The River Styx. The current flowed lazily, full of a random assortment of objects from broken toys to old photographs to ripped-up diplomas. It was a river of broken dreams and ghosts that belonged to the dead.  
Then there were voiced behind him.  
“Ready to prepare yourself. He won’t appreciate failure.” There was an unspoken again that the other guy ignored.  
“I know Nakamura.” Percy turned around just as Luke growled, blue eyes nearing.  
Ethan crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, unimpressed. “Then hurry your ass up, Castellan. We have other orders, too.”  
Luke walked closer to the river’s bank and before him a ghost appeared. He could have been Ares’ twin save for the pale green eyes and arrow that pierced through his heel.  
“Achilles.” Luke said, expecting the spirit.  
“Don’t do this, boy. It will make you powerful but it will also make you weak. Your combat prowess will be hard to rival but your weakness will increase. Beware! Turn back!” He sounded so bitter and full of regret that Percy knew this was a bad idea.  
But Luke steeled himself. “I have to.” Is all the blond said.  
Percy swallowed. Luke had bathed in Styx which allowed him to host Kronos without being burnt to a crisp. He was now invincible.  
Achilles lowered his head as his Luke had wounded him. “Let the gods witness that I have tried.” Luke snorted unimpressed. “Hero, if you must do this, concentrate on your mortal point. Imagine one spot on your body where your soul anchors your body to the world. It will be your greatest weakness and only hope. No man may be completely immortal. If you lose what keeps you mortal, the River will burn you beyond ashes. You will cease to exist.”  
Luke nodded grimly. Percy watched, unable to do anything as Luke willing walked into the river. And Percy watched as he struggled and burned. It seemed as if ages had passed when Luke dragged himself to the bank.  
He looked around frowning. “Percy?” He whispered confused but Ethan didn’t hear him.  
He helped the blond to his feet. “Come on boss. We need to persuade Morpheus to our cause.”  
The dream dissolved and in its wake the sickness had returned with a vengeance. Kronos wasn’t onboard the Princess Andromeda; he was too far away for the spell’s liking.  
Before Percy blacked out, he could see May Castellan humming as she baked cookies.  
“Mom, I need your blessing.” Luke said, sitting at the table, uncomfortable as he was surrendered by the past he was trying to forget.  
“Blessing for what?” She asked, smiling at her son as if he was the world.  
“I was offered an important job.” He said mimicking her words.


	7. Chapter 7

The next three days were a nightmare. Luke was being spilt apart as he wrestled Kronos for control. He had never felt more helpless than when he was forced to watch Kronos torture demigods. He felt worthless when he was forced to watch Kronos torture Percy.   
Meanwhile, Percy drifted in and out of consciousness. Sometimes it was Kronos, icy gold eyes holding him captive as he abused and used him. Then there would be a flash of blue like the sky breaking through storm clouds and the touches would turn gentle and the movements tender, but like a flash of lightning it disappeared all too soon.  
As the hours dragged by, Kronos was growing more and more impatient. He was ready to take Olympus by storm, his army of thousands strong against the fifty or so Half-bloods. He was dreaming of the day where the thrones of Olympus would be torn apart by his hands as his siblings razed the rest of the splendor. But the blasted son of Hermes was trying to play him.   
Luke would linger in the shadows of his own mind, allowing Kronos to have full control. Then he would wrestle for control just as orders for the march were about to given and every time Kronos decided to visit the son of Poseidon, Luke fought back, angry and savagely. As Kronos took his pleasure, Luke was bitter and full of self-loathing. He knew the only way Kronos would allow Percy to live would be to share the younger boy as a consort of sorts, but each time he looked into the fractured sea-green eyes, he doubted his decision all over again.  
Sometimes Percy would fight, kicking and screaming, cursing and biting, but from the hellish flames in the gold eyes he figured that Kronos got off on it. Other times, he would lay there and pretend he was somewhere else or someone else. He didn’t want to be a demigod or a hero, not when he felt like such a weak failure.   
Kronos was a caveman in the aspect that he did not believe in foreplay. He always entered dry and pounded into Percy, pulling out and then slamming back in balls deep. Cum and dried blood trickled down his thighs. Percy wondered if Kronos was tearing to split him apart.  
It was easy to tell when Luke was control again. He would wipe away the stains as if erasing the evidence could make the memories go away. The son of Hermes would murmur silly empty things into Percy’s ear. Percy wanted to laugh and demand what did Luke know about love. The problem was Percy was in love but in hell. Loving Luke seemed to be torture.   
Tears would be running down the son of Poseidon’s face as the Titan raped him but then he would lose himself as Luke brought him to climax. It was as confusing as Percy’s dreams.  
The battlefield was chaos. One fallen monster was replaced by three more, but every fallen demigod was one more lost. Chiron had brought the Party Ponies but still Kronos outnumbered out. Fires had spread, consuming almost a fourth of the city. The citizens were still fast asleep, blissfully unaware of the war around them.   
Then in his dreams, Percy was back at Central Park.

(Central Park)

Malcolm frowned, wondering if lack of sleep was starting to affect Annabeth’s sanity. “And William H. Seward is important how?”  
“He was a New York governor and minor demigod, son of Hebe I think, but that’s not important.” She said, waving dismissively as she climbed onto the nearby park bench and examined the base of the statue.  
“Then what about him is important?” Malcolm asked, exhausted as he had just finished battling hellhounds.  
“He’s an automaton. Turns out most of the statues in the city are. Daedalus planted them here just in case he needed an army.”  
“An army for what?” Malcolm asked, weary of the statues and armies in general.  
“To attack or defend Olympus.” Annabeth shrugs. “Once one statue is activated, it’ll start activating all of its brethren.”  
Malcolm tensed. “An army of automatons is dangerous. They’re unpredictable.”  
“I know.” She sighs, eyes tired. “But we’re running out of options. I don’t know why Kronos hasn’t marched to Olympus yet. He must be planning something.”  
She pressed the tip of the statue’s boot and it stood up, quill and paper at the ready.  
“Now what?” Malcolm asked.  
Annabeth bit her lip before saying, “Governor Seward, command sequence: Daedalus Twenty-three, defend Manhattan. Begin Activation.”  
Seward jumped off the pedestal and clanked off toward the east. Annabeth studied the cracks he left in the sidewalk, “He’s probably going to wake up Confucius.”  
Malcolm nods. “Is this plan going to work?”  
Annabeth sighed. “If it doesn’t, I don’t think we have more to lose.”  
Grimly, Malcolm nodded just as the cellphone in his back pocket went off. His gray eyes glittered like steel. “More ships are arriving with monsters.”  
Annabeth swallowed. Another time she wished Percy was here. “Go and round up who you can. Burn the ships down before they reach shore.”  
He hesitates. “Do…do we send out some sort of warning? Just in case there’re demigods onboard.”  
Annabeth nodded and sighed as her half-brother left. The Olympians were losing and every day once neutral gods were picking sides. Not any minor gods were sympathetic to Olympus.   
Sighing, she surveyed the park. Most of the nature spirits decided to stay out of the fight and Annabeth wished Grover was here to rally them. Tensing as instincts kicked in, Annabeth clutched her bronze knife and cautiously followed the main path. Nearby there was a giant tree surrounded by giggling dryads. Annabeth was about to head back when she noticed a mop of curly hair. “Grover?” She asked as she approached the group.  
Lying in a bed of gnarled roots was Grover, curled up in a ball, snoring peacefully. The roots shaped themselves around him as if tucking him in. Twigs and leaves were tangled in his wild curls as dirt and grass covered his shirt and matted his fur.   
“Grover, wake up!” Annabeth said, shaking him after telling the dryads to move out of her way. They stood, watching and giggling. “Grover! FOOD! ENDHILLADES!” Annabeth yelled into his ear.  
His eyes shot open. “Where?” He asked, sitting up.  
Annabeth rolled her eyes fondly as she sat next to him and quickly caught him up. He straightened up. “I need to rally the nature spirits then.” He looked around as if realizing it was just them since the dryads had wondered to a nearby tree. “Where’s Percy?” Grover asked, frowning.  
Annabeth swallowed. “I don’t know. He’s gone.”

(Onboard the Princess Andromeda)

Silena shifted uncomfortable. She had waited for hours until night and had to avoid the patrol before she could meet Luke. He sat across from her, head in his hands as he grimaced, eyes squeezed shut. She held her breathe, preparing herself for the cold molten gold eyes, but when he finally composed himself his eyes were sky blue.  
“Luke, I need to tell you something.” She blurts out.   
“It has to wait. This is important.”  
“Luke-” She was about to argue, sick of watching everyone die. She blamed herself for every death since Charlie.  
“Silena, look we need this to end.” She shuts her mouth. That’s what she wanted but why was Luke suggesting it?  
“I…I want that too, but…” She trails off, not sure why she’s even questioning him.  
Luke shakes his head. “This fight wasn’t about killing innocent people or even burning Olympus to ash.”  
“Then…what is this about?” She frowns. While she’s not as shallow as the rest of her half siblings, she had no idea about the son of Hermes’ plans or motives.  
“We needed to get their attention.” He said calmly.  
“Attention for what? Because this is one hell of a statement.”  
He grimaces. “It got out of hand. But when Kronos marches to Olympus, I’m going to order Typhoon to stop.”  
“And?” She prompted.  
“The gods will make it to the throne room just in time.”  
“Just in time for what?” She asks.  
“A deal they can’t refuse. So head back and warn Annabeth about the boar. Tell her a child of Ares it destined to defeat it. Then volunteer to go back to camp. I need you to convince Clarisse to join the fight. Can you do that?”  
Silena bit her lip, thinking of her stubborn friend. “I…I’ll think of something.”  
He nodded and she stood up to go. As she walked back, she whispered, “I’ll see you soon, Charlie.”  
Meanwhile, Luke was wrestling for control. Kronos was pissed as Luke continued to block the Titan. Luke was determined for this night to go as planned. Tomorrow Kronos would march through Manhattan and Luke was going to do his best to stop him. He had already informed the other demigods and spies of the change in plans. All they had to do was continue to fool the monsters.   
He heads towards Percy’s room and sighs. He has to make this right. Percy didn’t deserve this but Luke dragged him down to hell with him. Luke leaned against the doorframe, watching Percy sleep. Gathering this courage, he went over to the sleeping boy and peppered kisses down his jaw.   
“Luke?” Percy groaned, eyes fluttering open.  
“I’m sorry.” The blond murmured against the younger boy’s neck. “I’m so sorry. It got out of hand. I thought…hell, sometimes I’m not even sure what goes through my head, but you don’t deserve this. Fuck, I don’t deserve you.”  
Percy frowns as he struggles to wake up. “Luke…what’s wrong?”  
“Everything.” Luke mutter darkly before toying with Percy’s nipples. Sea green eyes fluttered close as the younger boy leaned back against the pillows. “You’re so beautiful.” Luke whispered as he kissed and licked his way down to Percy’s navel. “I love you.” He said before swirling his tongue around Percy’s cock.  
Percy arched his back and tangled his hands in Luke’s hair. “I love you too.” He said, knowing he was officially fucked.   
Luke pulls back and looks up at Percy. Sea green meets sky blue. “Do you trust me?” Luke asks.  
Percy nodded and thrusted his hips suggestively. Luke seemed to be in full control and Percy didn’t want to waste a second.  
“Perce, when it comes down to the choice…I need you to trust me, ok?” Luke says, tone serious.  
“Choice?” Percy asks as the lines echoed in his mind. The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap /A single choice shall end his days/ Olympus to preserve or raze. He stares at Luke and pales. He thinks back to all those years ago when he saw the Fates cut the thread. Whose thread was it?   
Luke doesn’t answer him. “It was so wrong.” He muttered as he started to kiss down Percy’s leg.  
“What was?” prey asked, breath hitching.  
“You were twelve when we first met. We’re five years a part, but I couldn’t stop myself. You’re incredible; brave and loyal, so innocent and caring. I looked into your eyes and drowned.” Luke said as he slid up, grinding against Percy’s naked body to steal a kiss.   
Luke kissed and touched everywhere as if his touch could burn away the pain of the past. He spent the whole night making and watching Percy come undone. He went painfully slow and tender, savoring each reaction. Percy was helpless and boneless as a second orgasm sent him into a comatose-like state. Luke curled up next to the son of Poseidon after cleaning him up. He watched the sun rise and wondered if it would be his last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the wait.

Silena sighed as she watched Clarisse storm out, Chris hot on her heels. It had taken almost an hour to make it back to the rag-tag camp that had been set up. The journey from the Princess Andromeda back to the Empire State building had strengthened Silena’s resolve. The streets were littered with debris, spare parts, dead bodies and lining the streets buildings were burning bright and angry against the sky.

She had found Annabeth arguing with Thalia.

“Annabeth, I gave up my chance two years ago. The only way for the prophecy to happen is either Percy miraculously appears or we wait for Nico to turn sixteen.” Thalia sighs, exhausted. Her eyes seem slivery in contrast to the bruising bags. Blood mats her ripped clothing as her Aegis is dented beside her. Her quiver is empty and hair scorched.

The daughter of Athena is no better off. “I know, but Kronos won’t wait. We don’t have years, Thals. We’re barely hanging on. Once Kronos decides to march to Olympus…” Annabeth swallowed, eyes watering. “We’ll give it our all but we won’t be able to hold him.”

Thalia stared past Annabeth and the hotel they had currently claimed as their camp site. “Nico’s safe in the Underworld.”

“For now. Who knows how long it’ll be until Kronos decides he wants it, too.” Annabeth slumps onto a nearby couch. “What are we going to do?”

The normally confident and stubborn daughter of Athena sounds defeated. Taking a deep breathe, Silena knocked on the door and approached the two. She didn’t really have a plan; all she knew was that she had to help Luke out the best she could. It was awkward and tense at first as Silena explained everything, showing them her bracelet. Hot tears ran down her face as she continued, “I went to Luke…I was going to stop. I never wanted this. He never said _this_ is what he wanted. And then Charlie.” Her lips trembled. “When I went to him and explained…he said…he said he didn’t want this either.”

Silena had watched as their expressions changed from anger to suspicion to pity and now down right disbelief.

“Oh, so what does Luke want?” Thalia asked, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Silena took another deep breath and explained in a rush, afraid that they’ll stop listening to her.

Thalia exploded when she was done, lightning crackling down her body and thunder rumbling above her. “That fucking idiot! _That’s_ his plan! How in Hades was he going to achieve that through this shit storm?!” She snapped, eyes darkening and swirling like a storm brewing.

Annabeth clenches and unclenches his jaw. “I’m going to kill him. This is insane…but it might just work. What does Kronos have planned next?”

“A Lydian drakon that is destined to be killed by a child of Ares.” Silena swallowed.

Annabeth cursed in Greek while Thalia cursed in English.

“We don’t have any children of Ares here.” Annabeth snapped.

“I know. Let me take Blackjack and convince Clarisse to join. I’m one of the few people who can talk to her. Please. Let me fix this.” Silena begged, tears falling down her face.

Thalia looks at her wearily as Annabeth nods. Silena turned to go just as Annabeth called out, “Is Percy okay?”

“He’s alive.” Was all she said since she couldn’t promise anything more.

Silena whistled for the Pegasus and took off for Camp. It had taken longer than expected for Clarisse to listen to Silena, but the girl had stomped off anyway, Chris trailing after her and pleading.

“What am I going to do now?” She asks, close to sobbing as she sits on Clarisse’s bunk. Then, almost as if a god is talking to her, Clarisse’s helmet rolls off of the bed and Silena has an idea.

 

(Onboard the Princess Andromeda)

Luke wondered grimly down the rows as weapons were being sharpened along with fangs and claws. Everyone was preparing for the march. Percy’s sixteenth birthday was only two days away…only two days before the Great Prophecy will come true.

With a gasp, Luke reached out to lean against the wall as violent spasms racked through his body. Kronos was beyond furious and Luke’s lack of sleep proved it. Luke closed his eyes and struggled to control his breathing. It was no use as behind his closed eyelids, he was taunted with images of Percy laid out naked, his beautiful body covered in scars and blood. Tears ran down and stained his face. “You did this, Luke.” He whispered, sea green haunted.

“It wasn’t me.” Luke choked out as he sunk to the floor. Kronos’s malicious laugh echoed inside his head. _You can’t escape me_ , he taunted.

Luke grit his teeth. He had made too many mistakes to count and had a long list of people to make it up to; he wasn’t going to quit now. He flinched. Especially not when Percy may be forever scarred by his face.

In wild desperation, Luke jogged towards the room where Percy was. Percy was curled on the bed, the thin sheet covering less than half of his naked body. Despite his nudity, he looked innocent and peaceful like a sleeping angel.

 _Doesn’t that make me the devil_ , Luke thought bitterly, _but wasn’t the devil an angel?_

Luke closed his eyes and searched for Percy through the bond. The marks on the son of Poseidon’s tan arm glowed faintly and Luke could feel the storm that raged inside of the younger boy. Confusion, pain, anger, fear clashed with other jumbled up thoughts. Luke moved to sit next to the sleeping boy and bit his lip. Technically, he though the bond he could command Percy to do anything and while a sex slave fantasy was pretty hot, he didn’t want to take advantage of the younger boy.

“Wake up.” Luke said gently but the bond took it as a command. Percy sat up, eyes wide and hair sticking up in every direction.

“Luke?” He asked wearily, body tensing as if preparing to fight.

“Relax. It’s me.” Luke whispered, moving to hug Percy.

Percy frowned as Luke’s arms wrapped around him. “Are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

Luke shook his head fondly, amazed at how selfless the son of Poseidon is. “I love you.” Luke murmured. Percy tensed so Luke pulled back and cupped his face. Sea green met insecure blue full of too many emotions to name. “I love you and I’ll prove it. I’ll fix this. I promise.” Luke murmured before he kissed Percy.

It started off chaste and innocent, but soon Percy found himself lying on his back with Luke looming him. The blond kissed his way down Percy’s body, ignoring the son of Poseidon’s erection.

“Luke.” Percy said breathless as his hands tangled in Luke’s messy waves.

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m gonna make you feel good.” Luke whispered before he nudged Percy’s legs apart. He kissed Percy’s inner thigh before he squeezed the younger boy’s ass and parted his cheeks.

“Luke?” Percy muttered, blushing furiously.

Luke chuckled. “Don’t worry, babe. Nothing I haven’t seen before.”

Percy tried to glare at the older teen, but then Luke’s tongue on him and his brain felt like a mush of seaweed. Luke took his sweet time exploring Percy with his tongue, stilling as Percy arched or moaned and then repeating the same action. Percy tried to get his brain to function properly but once Luke’s tongue swirled around his entrance, he was brainless, boneless and incapable of doing anything but feeling intense pleasure.

“Luke.” He moaned. “Please…ahh…just …fuck….fuck me already.” He groaned, hands tugging at the blond hair.

Luke pulled back, eyes dark with lust and lips wet. “Relax. We have all night.”

“Listen here, Castellan, you better fuck me right now or else.” Percy growled.

“Topping from the bottom, huh? That’s hot.” Luke grinned as he went to get the bottle of lube.

Luke crawled back onto the bed and leaned back, stroking himself lazily with a lube covered hand. Blue eyes greedily roamed across Percy’s flesh naked body that was covered in sweat.

“Stop torturing me.” The younger teen groaned.

“Or you’ll do what?” Luke teased.

Percy raised an eyebrow as he fisted his hand around his erection. “I’ll make you watch and then fell asleep, leaving you with your own problem to deal with.” He eyed Luke’s now throbbing hard on.

Luke groaned. “Since when did you get so bossy in bed?” He muttered he moved to kneel in between Percy’s legs.

Percy didn’t say anything except throw back his head and moan blissfully as Luke entered him in a single thrust. He did feel confident and more in control which was what he needed. He hated Kronos for taking away his choices and abusing his body while wearing Luke’s face. The gold eyes will probably haunt his dreams for years, but being with the real Luke reminded Percy that Luke wouldn’t treat him like shit and actually respected him.

“Move please.” Percy said, wiggling his hips.

“My pleasure.” Luke smirked as he pulled back all the way and then thrusted back in, hitting Percy’s prostate.

Percy wrapped his arms around Luke’s neck and kissed him. “More.” He murmured.

Luke kept a steady rhythm as he kissed Percy senseless, one hand tangling in the jet black hair and the other resting on his hip. They broke apart and Luke turned his head to nuzzle Percy’s arm, kissing the marks that spiraled down to his shoulder. “Mine.” He growled.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Yes, caveman, yours.”

Luke bit his shoulder and sucked, leaving behind a mark. Once Luke picked up speed, Percy buried his head in Luke’s shoulder as he came. Luke groaned, continuing to hit Percy’s prostate as Percy tightened around his cock and milked out an orgasm. Afterwards Luke washed Percy in the shower. They groped and kiss, but Percy was sleepily nuzzling him by the time they were both clean. Luke dried him with a fluffy towel and carried him to the bed.

“Stay.” Percy murmured, arms tightened around Luke’s neck. Against his better judgment, Luke slipped under the covers and pulled Percy against his chest. Percy slept peacefully while Luke was wide awake. Tomorrow Kronos was going to march through the city and destroy everything in his way. If Luke messed up (again) the west and everything he knew and loved would be reduced to ash and dust.

Luke slipped away before the sun came up, not wanting Percy to wake up to Kronos’ cold gold eyes. Percy however was having a strange dream about Rachel.

_Rachel was kneeling on the sand, writing in the surf with her finger. Her hair was tied back and shoulders red from the sun. Percy frowned as he walked closer, unable to read what she was writing. He kneeled next to her and frowned._

_“How are you writing in ancient Greek?” He muttered. “That’s impossible.” He read one word before the waves washed it away: Perseus._

_Rachel looked equally taken back. “Oh gods.” She muttered. “ **That’s** what it means.”_

_“That’s what what means?” Percy asked but she couldn’t hear him as she ran to her family’s villa._

_Percy jogged behind her. Inside she was arguing with her dad._

_“…New York is under attack!” She waves her arms wildly._

_Her dad sighed as he folded his newspaper. “If there was an attack, we would have heard something on the news.”_

_“No. Not this kind of attack.” She bit her lip and changed strategies. “Have you gotten any calls since we’ve been here?”_

_He frowned. “Well no, but it’s the weekend and the middle of summer.”_

_Rachel rolled her eyes. “You always get calls. You’ve got to admit that’s strange.”_

_Her father still wasn’t buying it so Rachel switched tracks._

_“Percy needs me. I have a message to deliver. It’s life or death.” Percy paled. That didn’t sound good._

_“What message?”_

_“I can’t tell you.”_

_“Then you can’t go.”_

_Then Rachel made a deal with the devil. “I’ll go to Clarion Ladies Academy in the fall and I won’t even complain. But you have to take me to New York **right now**.”_

_Mr. Dare pulled out his phone. “Douglas? Prep the plan. We’re leaving for New York. Yes, immediately.”_

_Then everything changed. Percy was standing at Heckscher playground beside Annabeth and Thalia. Both looked tired and thin and clothes were torn and covered in dirt. Opposite to them stood a guy about seven feet tall in a tux, an empousa in a black dress and Ethan Nakamura._

_Thalia snorted. “You expect us to believe that Kronos will spare the city?” She gestures to the destruction around them._

_“All he wants is Olympus.” The guy in the tux said patronizingly. “The gods are tied to their seats of power. I’m sure you’ve heard about Poseidon after his undersea palace was attacked.”_

_Percy paled. Was his dad okay? And what was going on at Atlantis?_

_The girls exchanged looks._

_“You see when Kronos destroys Olympus, the gods will fade. The best you can do is slow us down. Tomorrow Kronos will lead the attack and by mid-day Typhoon will arrive in New York. Either way the gods and Olympus will be destroyed, but fewer lives will be lost if you surrender now.”_

_Thalia glared. “I serve Artemis. The Hunters will fight until our last breath. Annabeth, you can’t seriously be listening to him?”_

_The tux guy just smiled. “Your courage does you credit, Thalia Grace.” Said demigod tensed and scowled. “But daughter of Athena, you’re wiser than that.” Annabeth didn’t say anything. “You have no hero of the prophecy. The gods are divided and Olympians barely able to slow down Typhoon. I have always been the helper of mankind. I have helped shape your nature. Since the beginning of man, I have whispered in your ears. I am your curiosity, your sense of exploration, your inventiveness. Help me save you. Do this and I will give mankind a gift far greater than fire. The gods wouldn’t allow it, wanting to keep man under their thumbs. But this, this could be the dawning of a new golden age. Or…” He fashioned a doll out of clay and then smashed it into a pancake._

_Annabeth paled, but remained silent. Her gray eyes were calculating. “The gods have made their mistakes, are still making them. But Kronos won’t stop after destroying Olympus.” Her eyes were like steel. “We won’t surrender, we won’t give up.” She turned towards Ethan. “Nemesis is about balance. Kronos won’t bring that.”_

_Ethan growled, but the tux guy just shook his head sadly. “In case you change your mind.” He handed her a Greek vase that was fastened shut with leather straps._

_Annabeth took a step back. “That isn’t…” She whispered._

_“Pandora’s box.” Thalia finished for her._

_“I give you this as a reminder to what the gods are like. They have never learned from their mistakes and probably will never. If you decide that you have seen enough destruction, suffering, pain and death, open the jar and give up Hope. Kronos will be lenient and spare the survivors.”_

_The dream changed again and Percy was standing amidst rubble, broken marble and smoldering flames of Greek fire. He looked around, eyes wide and realized he was at Atlantis. Swarms of armored mermen were battling building-sized sea monsters. Percy looked around for his dad. There were battle cries, curses and explosions. The sea stormed and raged as it battled itself. Standing in the ruins of a once grand room , hunched over a map were a dolphin, a two-tailed merman, a beautiful mermaid and an older merman with white hair. The old man seemed to be weighed down by his armor and leaned heavily on his triton. Percy tense and moved closer to get a better look._

_“Dad?” He whispered in shock._

(Manhattan)

Thalia cursed as she let another arrow fly. They were losing ground fast as the drakon advanced. Annabeth had slipped on her Yankee’s cap and was looking for weak spots. Right now the titan army had them surrounded a block away from the Empire State Building. Then Annabeth materialized on the drakon’s back, bronze knife twisted between a chink in the serpent’s scales.

The drakon roared and coiled around, knocking Annabeth off. Thalia notched an arrow as she took off, running as fast as she could. Thalia grabbed Annabeth’s arm and dragged her out of the way as the drakon rolled, crushing a lamppost.

“Thanks.” The blond said.

“Duck!” Thalia said pushing the daughter of Athena down as she let the arrow fly. At the last minute the daughter of Zeus rolled out of the way.

Annabeth helped her stand. “We need to retreat. We’re running out of options.” It went unspoken how no more allies were on their way.

Then there was a rumbling in the south. “Is that?” Annabeth murmured.

A girl’s voice yelled, “ARES!” and a dozen of war chariots charged into battle. Skeletal horses with blazing manes pulled the chariots as red flags waves proudly. Thirty fresh warriors had arrived with armors gleaming and eyes burning with anger.

“The children of Ares.” Thalia said. “I can’t believe it, but the redhead was right.”

Annabeth frowned. “How did Rachel know?”

Thalia shrugged. “How did she know about the war? Or Percy being gone? Besides she’s one crazy mortal. Who in Hades flies a helicopter into a warzone?”

Then a girl in blood red armor lifted a spear that crackled with electricity and led six chariots straight towards the drakon.

Annabeth smiled ruefully. “Can’t believe I’m saying this, but I’m so glad to see Clarisse.”

Two chariot drivers were paralyzed from the drakon’s glare, but Clarisse led the other four chariots, yelling, “Ares, to me!”

Hope filled the tired campers and Party Ponies. They rallied at the doors of the Empire State Building and fought with vigor. Lances pierced the drakon’s skin as skeletal horses breathed fire. Chariots were overturned, but the warriors simply jumped to their feet and drew their swords.

They hacked at the scales, avoided poisonous spray and once knocked down, stood back up. Clarisse was right in front, stabbing the drakon’s face with her spear, trying to hit the other eye.

But then the drakon ate an Ares camper in one gulp, knocked another unconscious and sprayed a third with poison.

“Come on, we have to help.” Annabeth said. The two jumped onto the monster’s back and ran towards the head.

Javelins were thrown, some hitting their mark and some snapped in two. Annabeth slowed down as she noticed Clarisse’s eyes wide in terror.

“ARES!” She shouted in a shrill voice.

Annabeth paled. “Wait!” She screamed, but the monster spat poison directly in her face.

Clarisse screamed as she fell. Annabeth jumped off and ran to her. Thalia stood with the rest of the Ares campers and tried to keep the drakon away from the fallen girl.

Then another chariot landed on Fifth Avenue.

“NO! Curse you. Why!”

Thalia turned around to see Annabeth unfastening the melting helmet and next to her was Clarisse, the real Clarisse.

She looked up at the drakon, eyes burning with hate. “YOU WANT DEATH?” She screamed. “WELL, COME ON!” Clarisse grabbed her spear from the fallen girl and charged the drakon without armor or shield.

She jumped onto the creature’s head and as it reared back, she drove her spear through its good eye with so much force that the spear shattered and all of its magic was released. Electricity arced across the drakon, causing its whole body to shudder. Clarisse jumped free as smoke boiled from its mouth and its flesh dissolved. All that was left were pieces of armor.

Everyone stared at Clarisse in awe but she didn’t pay them any attention as she ran towards the injured girl in her armor. Everyone gathered around them as the battle continued to rage on.

“What were you thinking? Clarisse cradled the badly burned face of Silena Beauregard.

“Wouldn’t…listen. Cabin would…only follow you.” The dying girl croaked.

“So you stole my armor, waited until I went on patrols and pretended to be me?” Clarisse asked in disbelief. Angrily she turned towards her siblings, “AND NO ON NOTICED?” She growled.

“Don’t blame them. They wanted to…to believe it was you.”

“You stupid child of Aphrodite.” Clarisse sobbed. “WHY?”

“All my fault.” Silena whispered as she pulled out the silver bracelet with the mark of Kronos. “Before…before Charlie. Luke wanted to change everything.” She smiled weakly. “But…” Tears pricked her blue eyes. “It got out of control and we were hurting people…”

Clarisse turned towards her siblings. “Go and help the centaurs!” She snapped.

Silena took a painful breath. “Forgive me. Forgive him.”

“You’re not dying.” Clarisse insisted. “And he’s a bastard.”

“He promised to fix this. When…when it’s time…help him.” Then her blue eyes were millions of miles away as she smiled softly. “Charlie. See Charlie.”

Silena didn’t move and Annabeth closed her eyes.

“We have to fight.” The daughter of Athena said. “We have to honor her and everyone else we lost.”

Clarisse nodded. “She was a hero, understand? A hero.” Everyone around her nodded. “I don’t trust Castellan, but I’ll honor her.” Then she turned towards the battle, picked up a fallen sword and charged. A red aura surrounded her as she crushed everything in her path.

“The blessing of Ares.” Thalia said. “I’ve never seen it in person before.”

“I AM CLARISSE, DRAKON-SLAYER! I WILL KILL YOU ALL! Where is Kronos? Bring him out! Is he a coward?” She yelled.

Chris sighed. “I’ll watch her. She’ll get tired eventually.”

Annabeth nodded and then asked him, “Whose defending camp?”

“Argus and the nature spirits are the only ones there. Peleus is still guarding the tree.”

“It won’t last.” Annabeth said quietly. “But I’m glad you came.”

Chris nodded sadly. “I’m sorry it took so long. There’s no point in defending camp if all of our friends are here.” He looks around. “Percy’s still missing?”

Annabeth tensed. “Yes, but his mortal friend can see through the mist and said he’ll be here.”

“Be here as in what?” Chris asked.

Annabeth sighed. “I don’t know, but…I have to trust Luke.”

Chris nodded. “I’ve heard of his plans back before the Labyrinth. Think we can pull it off?”

“With Percy.” Thalia nodded.

 

(New Jersey)

Monsters stood in rows, fangs and weapons sharp and armor gleaming. At the head of the army stood Kronos in Luke’s body, eyes glowing in the night. Beside him was Percy Jackson, arms tied behind him and two empousas standing guard.

“Today, we take Olympus.” Kronos smiled wickedly.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry guys for the wait, but I'm having computer problems. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a comment; they make my day :)

Percy stood tense surrounded by at least a hundred horses and a band of forty demigods on skeleton horses. He walked alongside Kronos whose scythe gleamed evilly in the afternoon light. Percy had been offered a horse, but the skeleton horses hadn’t felt right and Kronos wasn’t in a mood to care. The _Princess Andromeda_ had been docked along the New Jersey shore and the band had marched onwards towards the Williamsburg Bridge.

Percy felt guilty as he walked alongside Kronos. Since the spell was in place, Percy couldn’t run away if he wanted to so Kronos saw no need to tie or chain him up. To anyone who couldn’t see the marks running down his arms, it would look like Percy was here willingly which made the son of Poseidon feel guilty as if he was betraying Camp. Technically he hadn’t put up much of a fight, but he was playing nice because he had a plan and better yet Luke had a plan. The blond hadn’t been very forthcoming with details but Percy trusted him.

They stopped a few miles from the bridge and Kronos sent a demigod to scout the area. Not even ten minutes later, the boy returned and bowed. “My Lord, the bridge is guarded by what looks to be the Apollo Cabin. There’s no more than twenty of them.”

Percy felt sick as Kronos smirked. Twenty no doubt tired and possibly hungry demigods against a fresh band of the titan’s army.

“Good. Tell the Minotaur to lead the first half.” The boy bowed and left again. Then Kronos turned to address the rest of the assembled army. “We’re moving closer.” He turned to smirk at Percy. “I want a good view of the bridge burning.”

Percy clenched his jaw and counted to ten as he followed Kronos who nudged his horse onward.

They stopped at the edge of the bridge and watched as the Minotaur led a band of about fifty monsters towards the Campers. The last time Percy had seen the Minotaur, the monster was wearing a pair of tighty whities as if someone had dragged him out of bed. Today he was dressed in polished armor and to Percy he seemed taller, bigger and scarier than he did the first time.

The Apollo children were spread out across the bridge, squatting behind cars as they let out their arrows fly. Some of the arrow exploded as their hit their mark or let out ear piercing screeches as they sliced through the air. But every disintegrated monster was replaced by three more who seemed more bloodthirsty than the previous one.

“Nakamura.” Kronos said, sounding bored.

Ethan nudged his horse forward. “Yes, my lord?”

“You and your squad go next. I want this over quickly. I will the city be tonight.”

“Yes, my lord.” Ethan bowed his head and then charged. The rest of the demigods followed him. They ran straight through the ranks of monsters and towards the cars where the children of Apollo had taken cover. Ethan stopped in front of Lee Fletcher who looked even smaller with his hair sticking up and face covered in dirt.

Lee had an arrow nocked, waiting for Ethan to make his move. Then Ethan turned his horse around and attacked the nearest dracaenae. Lee stood dumbstruck as the other skeleton horses were turned around and charged at the monsters. Shaking his head in wonder, Lee released his arrow which let out an ear piercing screech causing some monsters to cover their ears and hiss in pain.

“Mutiny!” Kronos hissed angrily before turning towards Hyperion. “Brother, now is the time to prove yourself. I want them all dead.”

Hyperion stood in blindingly gold armor that competed with the fire burning in his eyes. “With pleasure.” He sneered.

Then Percy saw his chance. A series of Greek firebombs were fired their way and several monsters scattered as some were burned to dust. Kronos was busy trying to regain control of his horse. Using this as a distraction, Percy slipped through the ranks of monsters and towards Ethan.

“You’re an idiot.” He grunted at Percy.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I also have a plan and need a weapon.”

Ethan stared at him intensely with his one eye. “You know that the longer and farther you are from him, the sicker and weaker you’ll get.” He said slowly as if speaking to a child.

“I know!” Percy snapped. “Please. I have a plan.”

Ethan rolled his eye as he handed Percy his extra sword. “Apparently, everyone has a plan.” He grumbled.

”I need you to distract Kronos anyway you can because if he orders me back, I’ll have to go.”

“What are you going to do?” Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows.

“I’m going to take care of the Minotaur and then head to the rivers.” Percy explained.

Ethan sighed. “Nothing I say will stop you, right?” Percy nodded. “Alright. I’ll find Yew and see how many firebombs are left.”

“Thanks.” Percy smiled wearily before turning towards the battle.

“Jackson, wait.” Ethan reached out to grab his should. Percy turned, surprised. “Don’t die, idiot.” Ethan grunted.

Percy chuckled dryly. “You too.” Then Percy ran towards the axe swinging Minotaur. “Hey, Beef Boy!” Percy shouted. “Didn’t I already kick your ass?”

The Minotaur’s eyes burned with hate and some of the nearby monsters shifted uncomfortably, looking for Kronos who was being attacked by a series of firebombs and exploding arrows. Several hell hounds advanced towards Percy, but the Minotaur roared.

“One on one? Like old times?” Percy taunted, acting bolder than he felt. He could feel the beginning of a headache and prayed to whichever god that was still listening for help. Then as the axe was lifted above the Minotaur’s head and then brought down, Percy noticed the necklaces tied around the bases of each blade; necklaces taken from defeated demigods.

Anger burned through him and he prayed to his father for strength as he dodged the first attack and then sliced the axe in half.

“Moo?” He grunted as Percy advanced, jumping and then spinning as he sliced off one of the horns. The Minotaur’s nostrils flared as he lowered his head to charge. Percy rolled away and once he regain his footing, ran. The Minotaur followed and the gathered monsters cheered while the demigods looked in confusion. Percy’s alive? Where was he? What’s he doing?

As he ran, Percy scooped up one of the axe halves, turned and tossed it. The axe handle stuck out from the monster’s breastplate. As the Minotaur fell he disintegrated.

“That was awesome.” Percy turned to smile at Michael Yew.

“Thanks. Look, I know everyone has a million questions, but I need you guys to pull back but still distract Kronos.”

Michael nodded. “You’re going to break the bridge.”

Percy nodded and then headed towards the center of the bridge where it was already weak from all the explosions and weight of the monsters.

Michael grabbed Will Solstice. “Tell everyone to retreat and when you get to HQ, tell everyone that Percy’s back.” Will nodded and left. Michael turned to Ethan. “You know whoever stays to distract Kronos probably won’t make it back.”

“I know.” Ethan said grimly as he picked up the remaining jars of Greek fire.

“Well as they say, it was an honor fighting with you.” Michael held out his hand and surprised Ethan shook it.

“You, too.”

Then at Ethan’s elbow Lee appeared. “Come on guys, let’s give them hell!”

***

Percy’s powers still weren’t cooperating as he stood there, sweat running down his brow. He was running out of time and ideas until inspiration struck.

“HEY!” He yelled. “I HEARD THE EAST RIVER AND HUDSON ARE TOO EMBARASSED TO SHOW THEIR UGLY FACES! I WONDER IF IT’S BECAUSE THEY’RE TOXIC AND SMELLY OR WEAK COMPARED TO THE OCEAN!” The nearby rivers rippled angrily. “I MEAN I KNOW THE OCEAN IS INSANELY POWERFUL, IT COULD EASILY SNAP THIS BRIDGE IN HALF, BUT TWO RIVERS? PLEASE, AS IF!”

Percy bit his lip, wondering if he had miscalculated, but these are New York river gods. Then two forms appeared on either side of the bridge.

The one on the left looked like telkhine with wolfish features and sleek flippers while the one on the right was more humanoid. The bridge started to shake as their eyes burned in anger.

“You trying to get yourself killed, kid?” The seal growled. “You must be stupid.”

“You’re the stupid one, East. Now move so I can smash this bridge and then kill the punk.” The Hudson River God growled.

East snorted. “Please. I’m smashing the bridge and then killing the punk.”

The two started to fight causing the bridge to sway. Water rushed up on both sides and soon the bridge neatly snapped in half. Percy stumbled and then tumbled into the murky waters, in between the East and Hudson Rivers.

“Now, let’s kill the punk.” Hudson growled. Debris was thrown at Percy who was relieved when the water around him thickened into a shield. Maybe his dad had heard him after all. The two gods stared at him wearily. “Son of Poseidon?” They asked.

“Yup.” Percy nodded.

East turned towards Hudson. “You have any jumper cables?”

“Wait!” Percy shouted, holding his hands up. “Look, Kronos has been invading the city-” He was cut off by a ‘we know’. “Then stop them. Sink their boats, but leave the other demigods unharmed.”

“Why should we?” East growled as Hudson added, “Why would we care if they invade Olympus?”

Percy dug through his pocket, praying that it was still there. “Because I can pay you.” He pulled out the sand dollar from his previous birthday. They eyed the sand dollar greedily and started to fight over it. “You each get half if you stop Kronos forces from getting to Manhattan.”

“Oh, man.” Hudson whimpered. “It’s been too long since I’ve been clean.”

“The power of Poseidon.” East murmured. “Guy’s a jerk but damn, he can sweep away pollution.”

They shared a look before nodding, “Deal.”

Percy gave them each a half. “Umm, the invaders?”

East flicked his hand and Hudson snapped his fingers. “Done.”

“Thanks.” Percy nodded as he turned and headed towards the surface. Now he needed to find a rainbow.

***

It wasn’t ideal but the oil in the puddle had to do. “O Iris, I know that this isn’t how it works, but please, I need to speak to my mom and then Nico.” He prayed, not sure if the goddess would help him.

However, after a few minutes an Iris Message appeared showing the inside of Percy’s living room. “Mom!” Percy shouted, grinning a he say his mom curled up on the couch.

“Percy!” She shouted relieved which caused Paul to come in from the kitchen. Percy waited as his mother calmed down and Paul stopped freaking out. Then after taking a deep breath, he told them everything about the war. Well, everything save Luke.

“You were held prisoner?” Sally Jackson stared at her baby in shock.

Percy rolled his eyes. “Mom, I’m fine, but I need your help.”

Sally frowned. “What can we do, sweetie? I mean we’re mortals, but tell me what you need.”

Percy swallowed. “I need your blessing.” And then he told them his own plan.

Sally paled. “Percy, that’s dangerous even for you.”

“I know, but Mom, I have to.”

“You want me to bless this? It’s crazy, surely there’s another way.” Her eyes were wide and pleading.

“And…after you survive this…this process?”

Percy sighed. “Then I go to war and help Camp defeat the Titans.” He didn’t dare mention the Great Prophecy.

“You’re my son…my only son…I can’t…” She looked so lost and miserable.

“Sally.” Paul said gently, taking her hand. “I can’t even begin to understand all that you two have gone through over the years, but…it wounds to me like Percy’s doing something noble. I wish I had that much courage.”

Percy’s throat tightened as Sally struggled to held back tears. “I give you my blessing.” She whispered.

Percy forced a smile. “Thank, Mom. I love you.”

“Love you, too. But…promise me that…if…if you survive this fight, you’ll give me a sign.”

Percy nodded. “Something blue.”

Then the Iris Message changed to show Nico in what looked to be a bedroom. “Percy?” He asked surprised as he sat up.

“Nico, I need your help to get into the Underworld.”

***

Percy had met up with the son of Hades in Central Park where the two had to serenade the pile of rocks that is the Door of Orpheus.

“So where were you?” Nico asked as the pair walked down a flight of narrow, steep and slippery stairs.

Percy grimaced. “After…after I failed, I was taken by Luke.”

“So, you escaped?” Nico asked and Percy nodded.

“Why isn’t Hades fighting?” Percy asked.

Nico gave him a look. “Why are most of the minor gods siding with Kronos?” He countered.

Percy sighed. “Right, sorry. Look…Luke has a plan.”

Nico stopped and Percy ran into him. Nico’s eyes were dark with anger. “Luke has a plan?” He sneered. “Yeah, invading Manhattan was his plan!”

“Actually, that was Kronos’ plan, but Nico, listen-”

“Why are you defending him?” Nico asked, fuming.

Percy sighed. “It’s complicated.”

“Let me uncomplicated it for you. He lied to you, betrayed Camp, poisoned Thalia’s tree, sides with Kronos, helped Kronos rise and is responsible for this war!” Nico hissed.

Percy sighed again. “I know. Look, he isn’t perfect but he’s trying to fix this. All he wants is for the gods to listen. To treat us demigods better and also all non-Olympian gods.”

Nico studied the son of Poseidon and then sneered, “Oh, gods. You’re in love with him.”

Percy blushed and started to stammer. “I…I, uh…” But Nico had resumed walking. The spell had begun to take affect and soon Percy was dizzy with his stomach in knots and muscles in pain. Nico frowned but helped the son of Poseidon walk.

After a while Percy gathered the courage to ask, “Nico…are you mad that I like guys or err that it’s Luke? Because liking guys doesn’t make you a freak or something.” Percy sighed. “Sometimes you can’t help who you fall in love with.”

The son of Hades glared at him. “I know.” He muttered darkly.

The rest of the way was silent as Nico refused to talk to Percy. The two stopped in front of the River Styx. Its currents swirled with strange objects from thrown away dreams. Percy cleared his throat. “Do I just jump in?”

“You have to prepare yourself first.” Nico mumbled. “Or the river will destroy you and burn your body.”

“Sounds fun.” Percy deadpanned.

“This isn’t a joke.” Nico scolded him and then his eyes widened. Frowning, Percy turned around to face a ghost of a Greek warrior. For a second Percy thought it was Ares before he realized that didn’t make sense. His eyes were haunted and pale green like a shallow sea and an arrow was pierced through his ankle.

Percy swallowed. “Achilles.”

The ghost nodded. “I warned the other. Now I must warn you: do not do this. It will make you powerful but it will also make you weak. Your prowess in combat will be beyond any mortals’ but your weaknesses, your failings will also increase.”

“You mean I’ll have a bad heel?” Percy asked, nose scrunching up in confusion. Nico face palmed.

Achilles looked down at his left foot. “The heel is only my _physical_ weakness. My arrogance was my own undoing. I warn you: turn back!”

Percy squared his shoulders as he thought of the war torn city. “I have to.”

Pale green meet sea green and sighing, Achilles explained the mortal point. When he was finished, Nico looked uncomfortable. “Umm, Perce maybe you shouldn’t.”

Percy shook his head. “I have to.” He repeated.

“Prepare yourself, foolish boy.” Achilles said gravely.

Percy walked towards the river, planning on being brave, but as soon as the acidic water touched his skin, the son of Poseidon fell into the river. Every cell of his body burned as he struggled to breathe. Images flashed before him, images of Camp and his family. He saw his mom laughing, Paul asking him if it was okay to propose, Tyson yelling peanut butter, his dad saying he was proud of him. Then it changed to Camp and all of his friends, laughing and fighting, but the pain was too much.

_Remember your lifeline, dummy!_

Then there was a tugging in his lower back as the current stopped pulling him down and instead lifted him up.

“Hold on. You’re not getting away that easily.” Luke said laughing.

Percy watched, dazed as an image of Luke standing above him on the pier. Luke rolled his eyes. “I swear, you can be such an idiot at times. Come on, take my hand.”

Then Percy stopped dissolving and the pain started to vanish. He reached up and grabbed Luke’s hand. When he emerged, Percy looked around but the blond was nowhere in sight.

“Your skin! Are you hurt?” Nico asked.

Percy looked down at his arms. They were bright red. He blinked slowly. “They’re gone.”

“What’s gone?” Nico frowned.

“The marks.” Percy said, still studying his arms.

“What marks?” Nico asked, confused.

Percy blushed. “Nothing. Look, I need another favor or two. One, I need to get to Manhattan quickly.”

“I can Shadow Travel you there.”

“But, I need you to talk to your dad.” Percy shook his head. “You’re the only one he’ll listen to. Convince him to help.”

Nico looked doubtful. “He won’t listen to me. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you.” Percy pulled the shorter boy into a hug. He didn’t notice the blush that spread across Nico’s cheeks. “I know you can do this.”

“Okay.” Nico said shyly before whistling. Running towards them was Mrs. O’Leary. “She can take you to Manhattan.”

“Thanks, Nico.” Percy smiled at him.

“Just…be careful, ok?” Nico asked.

Percy nodded. “You too.” Before Percy got on Mrs. O’Leary, he ruffled Nico’s hair. “You’re the best, you know that?”

Nico flushed as Percy vanished into the shadows.

***

Time was running out, but Percy couldn’t run past all the demigods who needed his help. He got off of Mrs. O’Leary a few streets from the Empire State Building and helped fight. The fight was a blur. He recognized some blood covered facers of Campers who were slowly retreating and most recognized him as they stared in slacked jaw shock. Countless of monsters charged him, but none could touch him.

Percy sliced through armor as if it was nothing more than paper. Around him monsters exploded, disintegrated and melted back into the shadows. He slashed, stabbed and whirled, dodging everything thrown his own and whatever he missed barely scratched his skin. Campers stood in awe as monsters were torn between fear and anger.

Sweat dripped down his forehead as Percy fought his way through. Somewhere along the way, he had lost the sword Ethan gave him as the son of Poseidon had to wrestle with a young dragon. Percy thought that he was laughing once or twice, a crazy laugh that scared him more than his enemies.

“I must be tired.” Percy muttered as he saw a bronze statue whacking a hell hound that was chewing on its arm. He then started to search for the sword, but it was pointless amidst the debris and destruction. “Please let this work.” He mumbled as he fished through his pocket. He relaxed as his fingers wrapped around a ballpoint pen.

He pulled it out and uncapped Riptide just as Hyperion growled, “I’ll make you pay, Jackson!”

The titan’s body ignited into a column of light and heat. Blinded, Percy looked away, but instinctively raised Riptide just as the titan’s blade slammed against his. Percy squinted, his eyes burning. Most Campers had ran for cover, blinded by the fierce light. Monsters stood several feet back, creating a semicircle to watch the two fight.

Percy spied a fire hydrant and concentrated until a tidal wave of water blew the hydrant off of the ground and a powerful jet of water headed towards Hyperion. Percy jumped onto the jet water and guided it until the waves smashed against the titan, forcing him under and extinguishing his light. Percy jumped backwards as Hyperion struggled to his feet. While he was no longer aflame with light, the titan looked murderous as he roared, “You will burn, Jackson!”

Their swords met, metal clashing against metal and the two were swept into a heated duel. Behind them Grover and a small band of nature spirits hurried over to help.

“Enough games.” Hyperion sneered as he yelled causing a wall of force to slam into Percy and toss him backwards about three hundred yards and collide into a brick wall.

Percy groaned as he got to his feet. If it wasn’t for the curse of Achilles, he would have broken every bone in his body. Hyperion closed in with blinding speed and Percy grew strength from the water. Hyperion was fast and powerful, the ground underneath him erupting into flames, but just as quickly, Percy doused the fire.

“Stop that wind!” The titan growled and Percy frowned. What wind?

“Percy!” Grover called. “How are you doing that?”

Percy looked down and realized that he was standing in the middle of his own personal hurricane. Clouds of water vapor swirled around him as powerful winds raged around him, flattening the grass and blowing back cars.

“Sweet! But a little more.” Percy muttered. Lightning flickered around the son of Poseidon as the clouds darkened and the swirl of water quickened. He closed in on Hyperion and knocked him off his feet.

“Percy!” Grover yelled over the storm. “Bring him here!”

Percy slashed and jabbed as Hyperion clumsily dodged as he focused on causing his light to ignite. As he felt his powers weakening, Percy propelled Hyperion towards Grover who was playing on his reed pipes. Hyperion struggled and kicked as the ground underneath his feet erupted and gnarled roots wrapped around his legs. Other satyrs helped Grover with his song. The more he struggled, the faster and tighter the roots grew. They curled around the titan’s body, thickening and hardening into bark. His golden armor melted into the trunk and his outstretched arms became branches.

The monsters retreated as the titan stood as a maple tree in the middle of the street.

“That’s going to be hard to explain.” Percy smiled wearily as Grover ran towards him to hug. “Hey, G man.”

“Perce! You’re alive!”

“Yeah.” Percy smiled before he pulled. “I need your help.”

***

Percy cringed as the duo walked through Olympus. It was…depressing. No fires were lit, windows were dark, streets empty and doors barred. The parks had been turned into makeshift hospitals where children of Apollo scrambled around, trying to treat all the wounded. Nature spirits helped them using their woodland magic.

Then Percy grinned. “Wise Girl. Pinecone Face.”

Annabeth looked up and grinned, running to hug him as Thalia followed behind, grinning.

“Oh gods, Percy. Luke wouldn’t say what happened to you.” Annabeth murmured.

Percy pulled back, frowning. “You talked to Luke?”

Annabeth nodded. “Yeah, he has a plan.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “So, I’ve been told. Did he tell you guys anything specific?”

“Just that he needs all the Olympians here.” Thalia said frowning. “But he may be trying an ambush.”

Percy shook his head. “I know that Luke helped start the war, but he wants to end it too. He says he has a plan to get the gods to listen. He wants better treatment for demigods and minor gods.” Percy took a deep breathe. “I trust him, but right now, he’s sharing a body with Kronos. If something goes wrong, we’ll have to stop him.” He swallowed. Over the years he had battled the older teen several times and was almost killed by him, but now…Percy prayed it wouldn’t come down to that.

Thalia frowned. “Alright, but we’re playing this smart.”

“Isn’t that Annabeth’s line?” Percy joked.

“It should be, but you two lovebirds have some sort of blind faith in Luke.”

Percy and Annabeth both blushed and started to argue. Then Annabeth frowned. “Us two lovebirds?” Her gray eyes widened as she turned to Percy. “You…you and Luke?”

“Annabeth.” Percy pleaded softly as he watched several emotions flicker in her eyes: anger, hurt, rejection. But the blond stormed out, muttering about patrols.

“Let her go.” Thalia said, shaking her head. “Look, she always had this crush on Luke. And then you came along and she was starting to get over him…”

“By liking me.” Percy face palmed. “I’m an idiot.”

“You are.” Thalia agreed. “Oblivious too. I’m surprised you don’t know about Nico yet.”

Percy frowned. “What about Nico?”

“Don’t worry about it.” Thalia patted his head. “Now, how do we get all the Olympians here?”

Percy frowned. “They would have to be done fighting Typhoon.”

“You know about that?” Thalia asked, surprised.

Percy nodded. “Dreams.” He said because to demigods that explained numerous things.

“So any ideas?” She asked, crossing her arms.

Percy nodded and walked towards the throne room. Rolling her eyes, Thalia followed. He was greeted by Lady Hestia. He looked into her warm eyes and noticed her knowing but kind smile.

“You’ve been the one helping me.” He murmured.

Hestia nodded. “While I don’t condone this war, in the end family is all we have. We forgot that.”

The two shared a smile.

“Umm, what am I missing?” Thalia asked.

Percy shook his head. “Nothing. Now come on. I need to talk to my dad.”

Thalia sighed as she eyed her uncle’s throne. “You do have kelp for brains.”

He glared at her. “Help me, please.”

Sighing, she cupped her hands to give him a boost. The throne rumbled as a wave of anger slammed into Percy’s mind.

_WHO DARES-_

The voice stooped abruptly, realizing who it was.

_Percy,_ Poseidon continued with controlled anger, _what-exactly-are you doing on my throne?_

“I’m sorry, Dad, but I needed to get your attention.” Then Percy told him about what was happening in New York and how the Olympians were still battling Typhoon. Then he told the sea god his idea.

“Dad, Kronos sent an army after you on purpose. He wants to divide you from the other gods, knowing that your power could tip the scales.”

_Be that as it may, he attacks my home._

“ _I’m_ at your home. Olympus.”

_My palace will be destroyed._

“But Olympus might be saved.” Percy countered.

_Do you know how long it took to remodel the palace? The game room alone took six hundred years._

“Dad, your palace can be fixed, but if Kronos isn’t stopped, we won’t be able to fix your thrones.”

Poseidon was silent for a moment before agreeing. _Very well, son. Pray this works._

Exhausted, Percy slide down.

“So?” Thalia asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“He’s going to help them.”

“Good, but there’s one thing I should mention: Luke said something about him having to fight for control so…you may have to fight him until he regains control.”

***

Thalia had the Hunters positioned to protect the wounded while Grover rounded up the surviving nature spirits to help defend the city. Annabeth returned form patrols and organized several defense strategies. Percy was reunited with some of his friends while others hadn’t returned yet. Clarisse organized groups to patrol the city, on the lookout for injured demigods and bands of monsters to fight.

Then as they waited for Kronos to make his entrance, Percy came clean to Annabeth and Thalia omitting embarrassing details that no one else needs to know. Percy was surprised that Annabeth took it well. By ‘well’ he meant that she didn’t kill him or pull her knife out. Thalia was smirking the whole entire time.

Annabeth was called away as several demigods were found…not all alive.

“So, you were basically his sex slave?” Thalia smirked.

Percy blushed. “It wasn’t like that!”

“Aha.”

“Shut up.” Percy muttered,

Then the elevator doors were thrown open and Kronos strolled in flanked a small band of monsters.

“I think,” Percy said slowly. “That was some control because Kronos would have wanted to storm the place.”

“You’re right.” Thalia said grimly. “But still be careful.”

***

The problem was that while Percy wanted to kick Kronos’ ass, he didn’t want to hurt Luke and while Luke didn’t want to hurt Percy either, Kronos had no problems with beating the son of Poseidon up. Molten gold would burn as Kronos held his scythe against Percy’s throat, but sky blue would flash as Luke forced his body backwards. It was as if two separate fights were going on.

Percy would try to get through to Luke and it would work, but then just as quickly Kronos would regain control. The titan kicked Riptide out the way and Percy stared wide eye at the son of Hermes. His eyes were liquid gold.

“Luke, Luke please.” Percy begged, flinching as the scythe was pressed against his throat again but this time drawing blood.

“Percy!” Annabeth yelled and tossed him her knife.

Luke stared at the bronze knife in Percy’s trembling hands. The gold eyes softened and then melted into blue. “The cursed blade.”

“What?” Percy frowned, cautious and afraid that Kronos will regain control.

“I…I gave it to her with a promise. One that I broke.” Luke’s blue eyes swam with unshed tears. “I hurt her and I hurt you. I made you promises that I swear by Styx that I will carry out.” Luke pushed himself off of Percy and helped the son of Poseidon stand. Then Luke took several steps back and held the blade against the back of his neck. Shivers ran down the blonde’s body.

“Your mortal point.” Percy whispered.

Luke nodded soberly. “When the gods come in, I’m going to try and make a deal with them. If it doesn’t work…well, you’re still a hero, so find a way to make sure other demigods don’t end up like me, like Ethan and all the Unclaimed. And…if I lose control again…take the knife and stab it through my neck. Promise me, Perce.”

The elevator doors were thrown open again and the twelve Olympians including Hades walked towards the throne room, weapons drawn.

Percy stepped forward, causing the gods to frown. “Wait, ok? Just listen to him first.”

Hermes turned to stare at Luke with longing.

Luke’s eyes flashed gold, but Percy moved to stand beside him. Percy swallowed, throat tightening and eyes watering. “I promise.” Percy whispered.

Luke nodded, relaxing and eyes returning to their normal color. Then he turned to face the assembled gods and cleared his throat. “I would like to make a deal.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Here's the last chapter. Tell me what you think please.

It seemed as if the whole room was holding its breath, too scared to move. Zeus’ grip tightened on his Master Bolt as he eyed Luke wearily. Behind him the other guys either surveyed the damage or shifted uncomfortably. It was unnerving. Six hundred floors below, there were still demigods battling monsters and Manhattan was still in chaos. Not far from the throne room, demigods and nature spirits were dying.

Yet Luke Castellan was unarmed, standing in front of the Olympians, asking for a deal. The gods eyed their children, trying to gauge their reactions, but none of them looked suspicious of Luke nor were they planning on attacking him. Hermes stared at his son with regret and love, wondering if there was a way to fix this.

Hestia, however, was the most content and sat at her hearth, trying to rekindle the dying flames. Wearily, Zeus watched as Percy Jackson slipped his sword, now pen, into his pocket. The gathered demigods in the room followed his example and lowered their weapons, not dropping them but now raising them either.

“Explain yourself.” Zeus boomed, voice ricocheting off the walls.

Briefly, Luke’s eyes flashed and several in the room flinched before they settled back to their usual blue. “Lord Zeus, I understand that to you I am a traitor. And in a way I am. I betrayed the gods, but I did not betray Camp. To you, there isn’t a difference, but trust me, there is. At Camp, we all have our own stories, but in the end, we’re all kids who are trying to make our parents proud. Parents who _can’t_ or _won’t_ be there for us. For some, their parents have no cabin, no throne, no recognition; the minor gods don’t claim their children because then they don’t have anywhere to go. Others weren’t supposed to _be born_.” At that Thalia and Percy flinched. “And the others, the _lucky_ ones,” He spat. “Are claimed, have a cabin and sometimes even get quests. But they’re just playthings.”

“They’re toys the gods call upon when they need something done. Hey, I know I’ve never been there for you but I need you to go on this quest for the sake of my pride. Oh, you’ll likely die and there isn’t much I can do for you, but hey, that’s a hero’s life.” Luke mocked. The gods flinched. “Doesn’t matter what we want, we have monsters trying to kill us and deadly prophecies hanging over our heads. And for what? Because our parents can’t keep it in their pants?” Luke’s eyes flashed gold again and seemed to burn through the gods. “I wanted to change that, to fix that because we deserve better than to be toys, mistakes, broken oaths and discarded pawns.” Percy moved to squeeze Luke’s arm. Luke took a deep breath and azure slowly replaced the gold. “But I went about it the wrong way. I was hell bent on revenge that I didn’t realize that I was playing right into Kronos’ hands. I don’t want to destroy the world, but I do want to bridge the rift between demigods and their parents, minor gods and Olympians. So I offer a trade.”

Zeus moved and leveled his Master Bolt to Luke’s throat. “And why should I trust you?” He growled. “You almost destroyed the world.”

Luke cringed and opened his mouth to respond when Percy stepped forward. “Uncle, he’s our best shot. Ok, he messed up. Royally.” Luke glared at him. “But he’s the only one who can fix it. He’s the only one who can control Kronos right now.”

Athena readjusted Aegis. “As much as I hate to agree with the sea spawn, he is right, Father. The son of Hermes is the only one capable of stopping Kronos.” Her gray eyes narrowed at Luke as if calculating all the possible ways she could kill him.

“And what is it that you have to offer?” Poseidon asked, eyes stormy as he gripped his trident, hair slowly returning to its normal color but still mostly a withering gray.

Luke took a deep breath. “I can allow Kronos to take control long enough to summon his army. They’ll be sitting ducks for you and the rest of the campers. The other titans won’t fall for it, but I can use Kronos’ powers. It’ll give you enough time to dispatch the titans and clean up the city. We also have Pandora’s Box, err, Jar. You can release Hope and set her free into the world. Then I can rip Kronos out from my body and you can capture the majority of his ashes into the jar and guard it, bury it, destroy it, whatever.”

Zeus narrowed his eyes. “And in return what is it that you want?”

“Cabins for the minor gods. For the gods to be allowed to be contact with their children. A space for minor gods, here in the throne room.” Luke swallowed. “And for all demigods to be claimed by age thirteen. You swear on Styx and so will I.”

“You ask a lot.” Zeus muttered. The others gods shared looks and whispered to each other. They were torn as they wanted to spend time with their mortal children, but it was too much change, too quickly.

“We could just kill him.” Ares muttered.

Percy moved to step in front of the gods and attention shifted towards him. “I know that his good intentions doesn’t excuse the fact that he helped start a war. _But_ , we almost lost. Minor gods, their children, even children of Olympians were tempted by his offer. Not because he has freaky mind control powers or that they, most of them anyway, wanted the world to burn. They were angry at you guys, resented you even. And,” He took a deep breath. “And I can sympathize with them.” He put his hands up in surrender. “Not because I want to destroy you guys, but…I was born because of a broken oath. I wasn’t _meant_ to be born. When I was twelve and thrown into his crazy world where Greek mythology is _very_ real, my dad, who I’ve never met, didn’t even know he was alive, sends me on this dangerous quest because he’s being accused of stealing.” Poseidon shifted uncomfortably. “I wanted so badly to prove myself, to show that having me wasn’t a mistake, to prove that I was worthy of his attention.”

“I thought that maybe if I did something great, he would talk to me, would recognize me as his son. And…and that’s wrong because no child should feel that way. But, every half-blood does; so do gods, especially those without a seat here. Some are older and I hate to point it out, but more powerful yet they’re treated like nothing.” The gathered demigods looked anywhere but at the gods, some of them on the verge of tears and others angry because how did these ancient, powerful beings not realize that they suck at parenting?

Before the gods could process his words, Athena spoke up, “They are correct. We have been unwise to ignore our children. It proved a strategic weakness in this war and almost caused our destruction as did our treatment of the minor gods, who you may not be minor after all. Also…I would like to be there for my children when I can.”

Several gods and demigods stared at her in shock while her children there looked embarrassed but pleased.

“Who are you and what have you done to Athena?” Apollo asked, slightly dazed.

Athena glared at them and immediately everyone straightened. Then she turned her attention back to Luke. “However, this does not excuse your crimes.”

Luke nodded solemnly.

“If removing Kronos’ soul from your body does not kill you, then you must face your sentence.” Zeus thundered, his Master Bolt crackling. “For your crimes against Olympus, you face death.”

Hermes and Percy both paled, but Luke nodded. “I understand. Percy knows my mortal spot. If pulling Kronos out doesn’t kill me, he will.”

All eyes flickered to Percy who numbly nodded, but on the inside he was trying not to throw up. Promising to stab Luke if he couldn’t regain control is one thing, but…agreeing to kill him in front a roomful of people…was a sick dream, a twisted nightmare. Percy couldn’t pay attention as the gods took their seats and started to argue over logistics before taking their oaths. Annabeth and Thalia moved to stand beside him.

“It’ll be okay.” Annabeth murmured, but none of them look reassured.

***

It was agreed that Percy would shadow Luke and at any sign of Kronos taking over, he was to kill Luke while the archers were positioned on the rooftops along with the Hunters lead by Thalia and Annabeth. Ares, Athena, Artemis and Apollo were to watch over the demigods and if need be chase down the titans. Ares was selected because he was upset at missing the battle, Athena because Zeus trusted her, Artemis for her experience and skill and Apollo for his skill and for the fact that his haikus were getting on everyone’s nerves.

Percy was in a daze as the campers organized themselves into archers and small groups patrolling the streets. He numbly stood beside Luke who stood calmly as Zeus glared at him from his dented throne. It was a stroke of luck when Percy ended up alone with Luke in the elevator.

“Luke.” Percy swallowed, tears threatening to fall.

“I know.” Luke murmured as he pulled Percy into a hug. “I’m sorry.”

Percy pulled back and punched him. “Why? Why did you offer your life?” He demanded. “Why did you offer _me_ to kill you? I…I can’t.” Percy was on the verge of crying. It was a long day, a long fucked up day.

“Hey.” Luke said softly as he cupped Percy’s face. “I had to make things right; it was the only way.”

“But why me?” Percy asked, hating how pathetic he sounded.

Luke smiled sadly. “Because I’m selfish.”

“Because you’re a dick.” Percy mumbled as he pulled the blond into a kiss, possibly their last kiss. Desperation, anger and sadness fueled their kisses, making them sloppy and heated. Hands tugged at clothing and hair, roamed across bare skin and stroked flanks as nails dug into backs. Luke pressed Percy against the elevator wall and the two clung to each other, holding on as if for dear life.

When the elevator stopped at the lobby, they reluctantly pulled away and half-heartedly straightened themselves out. The atmosphere was just as somber as campers who’ve been there longer than Percy stared at Luke mournfully; he was a dead man walking.

“Where to?” Thalia asked, shouldering her bow. She looked battle-weary with ripped clothing and smeared blood across her face, but her eyes were sad, shinning with unshed tears.

“We don’t have to go far. I could give Kronos some control and pretend that the titans won.” Luke said slowly. “Not a lot of monsters will fall for that, but then I’ll slow down time.”

“You need to be convincing.” Annabeth pointed out. “You’ll need some prisoners.”

“I’ll do it.” Percy said, stepping forward.

Annabeth nodded and then picked other volunteers at random. Thalia used the Mist to make a few campers appear as monsters and the stage was set as the others hid nearby. The four gods were patrolling the city for titans who were either trying to escape as they figured out what happened or were causing mayhem and damage across the city.

Percy was held captive by an empousa as he watched liquid gold burned through the blue of Luke’s eyes. Luke’s distorted voice echoed throughout the silent streets, “Titans! Monsters! Minor gods!” He boomed. “Olympus has fallen! The Olympians may have stopped Typhoon but they were too weak to fight me. I ransacked their precious city and destroyed their pathetic thrones. The Olympians are no more! Come forth and claim your promised awards as we rebuild a new era, the second Golden Age!” He yelled. Power radiated from Luke as his eyes burned gold, drawing monsters to venture out for a closer look.

Percy didn’t need to pretend to be lost and afraid; he felt as if he had failed. Monsters stepped out and gathered closer, gaining confidence and jeering at the so called Hero of Olympus. Percy knew he looked pathetic as he was seconds away from having a mental breakdown but he couldn’t pull himself together. He was going to have to kill Luke. If he didn’t, someone else would and Zeus would probably declare him a traitor or Titan sympathizer.

Then the air around them thickened as monsters gravitated towards the Empire State Building. At Thalia’s signal the archers stood and released volley after volley of arrows. Rows of monsters turned to dust as others turned tail or charged forward. Annabeth lead a group of demigods from an alley as Clarisse lead another. It was more chaotic than the original battle as the monsters realized that either way they would probably lose.

As the battle waged around them, Percy protected Luke, fighting off any monsters crazy enough to try to attack the son of Hermes. Luke’s eyes continued to burn gold as he focused on using Kronos’ powers and keep the titan under control. If it wasn’t for the Achilles Curse, Percy would have died an hour ago as he was constantly looking back to check on the blond and made rooky mistakes. Sometimes Percy would catch Luke’s eyes and it would be Kronos taunting him and Percy would stumble or drop his sword as memories raced through his mind.

He didn’t blame Luke for what Kronos did, but seeing the blond with the cold gold eyes made him remember and the memories made him sick with self-loathing, fear and anger. Percy would sometimes waste whole minutes watching to see if Luke’s eyes flashed blue like it normally did when he was fighting Kronos for control over his body, but they never did. Dread filled Percy as the air thickened and tightened as if trying to choke him. All around him monsters turned to dust and ash, demigods fell and the battle still raged but it slowed as if the world and everything in it had stopped moving.

Percy turned to watch with wide eyes as Kronos’ wicked grin stretched Luke’s face as he approached Percy leisurely because he really did have all the time in the world. Kronos held Backbiter against Percy’s throat. “I have all the time to figure out where your Achilles heel is.” His voice sent chills down Percy’s spine.

Percy didn’t even try to fight against the titan’s power. It was going to end one way: one of them had to kill the other. But if Percy didn’t stop Kronos, who would? From the corner of his eye, Percy could see the twins firing arrows at the monsters, moving slower than their usual speed but faster than the others. Ares wasn’t too far behind, swinging his sword with a gleeful look in his eyes. He made his way towards Clarisse who still bore his blessing. Athena yielded the first Aegis and her spear causing monsters to flee in fear.

“Forgive me.” Percy muttered, not sure who he was talking to as he waited until Kronos was close enough for Percy to kiss him. He struggled against the titan’s power as he took Kronos by surprise, hands fisting through Luke’s blond hair, bringing them closer. Then before he could lose his nerve, Percy pulled out Annabeth’s dagger and stabbed Luke at the back of his neck.

It wasn’t a fatal cut, but deep enough for Percy to pull out Kronos’ essence, literally ripping the titan’s soul from Luke’s body. Luke cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Luke’s pain-filled screams haunted Percy as he pulled out the golden dust. “Get me the Jar!” He screamed, not sure who was nearby.

To his right Hestia appeared holding out Pandora’s Jar. She smiled kindly as she opened it and Hope flew out. Percy didn’t understand why the goddess was smiling as he gathered as much of Kronos as he could and stuffed him into the jar. Luke continued to howl in pain as the golden dust started to fight back. It clung to skin, digging itself into Luke’s back and Percy’s hands. Tears streaked Percy’s face as he clawed the remains of the titan out of Luke as if trying to get rid of the past.

Luke’s body racked his sobs as blood flowed down his back. Once Hestia set the Jar, Percy cradled Luke, putting pressure on his wound and sobbed.

***

The battle ended in a daze as the surviving monsters fled and most of the titans had been hunted down. All the remaining demigods had been ushered back to Olympus. The wounded were being treated and friends and siblings were reunited as dead bodies were identified. No one approached Percy as he sat on the floor of the throne room, cradling Luke’s body as the blond breathed harsh and shallow.

Luke’s normally tanned skin was a sickly pale making the blood on his back and neck darker. His eyes would flutter and Percy would catch hints of the blue, no longer gold. Percy was too numb to cry, tear stains already drying on his cheeks, his sea green eyes bloodshot. He didn’t pay attention to all the commotion around him, not even noticing the looks several campers and gods were sending his way.

He held Luke and wondered if it a gift or punishment for him to have a slow death. “Loving you was torture, but damn it, I love you anyway.” He whispered ruefully, fresh tears shinning in his eyes.

Luke tried to smile but it came out as a grimace. “Love you, too, Perce.” He whispered brokenly, throat hoarse.

Then Zeus called order, not even caring that demigods were dead or dying around him. Children of Apollo were scrambling around, trying to save as many as possible. Apollo was granted permission to help but to an extent. Those tending the wounded didn’t stop or slow down as the others gathered in front of the fourteen gods as Hades and Hestia were sitting in makeshift thrones. They know to give Percy and Luke their space and no one, not even Annabeth and Thalia approached them.

Most campers didn’t bother to listen to Zeus’ opening speech about the bravery of the gods against Typhoon and the titans.

“Which leaves us,” Zeus thundered, “only the matter thanking our young demigod heroes, who defended Olympus so well-even if there are a few dents in my throne.”

Thalia rolled her eyes as her dad called her first. As she approached his throne, she glanced at Luke. To Zeus he was already dead and a traitor more than a hero.

He praised Thalia who couldn’t help but beam as he promised to help fill up the Hunters’ ranks and blushed as Artemis continued to praise her skill and bravery.

Tyson was called next and promised a new stick. Then Dionysus called for Grover who approached the wine god, trembling and chewing on his shirt.

“Oh, stop chewing on your shirt,” Dionysus chided. “Honestly, I’m not going to blast you. For your bravery and sacrifice, blah, blah, blah, and since we have an unfortunate vacancy, the gods have seen fit to name you a member of the Council of Cloven Elders.”

Grover swooned as soon as Dionysus finished.

“Oh, wonderful.” Dionysus sighed as several natural spirits rushed forward to help him. “Well, when he wakes up, someone tell him that he will no longer be an outcast, blah, blah, that all satyrs, naiads and other nature spirits will henceforth treat him as the Wild with all rights, privileges, blah, blah, now please drag him off before he wakes up and starts to grovel.”

“FOOOOOOD.” Grover moaned as he was carried away.

As Annabeth was called up by Athena, Will Solstice approached Percy and offered to do his best to stop the bleeding. Percy accepted even though he knew it would be a waste of time and the gods wouldn’t approve.

“…And you, my daughter, will design these improvements.”

Annabeth looked up, stunned. “My…my lady?”

Athena smiled wryly. “You _are_ an architect, are you not? You have studied the techniques of Daedalus, himself. Who better to redesign Olympus and make it a monument that will last for another eon?”

“You mean…I can design whatever I want?”

“As your heart desires,” The goddess said. “Make us a city for the ages.”

As other gods threw out ideas for statutes of themselves, Annabeth was already picturing a monument, one that would last another eon to remind the future generations of what happened during this war, the sacrifices and acts of love, loyalty and bravery. She turned to watch Luke and Percy cling to each other as Will hovered, doing his best to alleviate the pain. Tears pricked her eyes. Yes, she would design a monument for them, the two boys she loves fiercely who love her just as fiercely, just not in the way she had imagined.

“PERCY JACKSON!” Poseidon called out and the room fell silent. Will took a step back, sweat dripping from his face and blood staining his hands. Everyone turned to watch him, the hero of the Great Prophecy who felt like anything but a hero. Percy was reluctant to let go of Luke, knowing that they only had minutes together, but with a heavy heart he moved to kneel before his father.

“Rise, my son.” Poseidon said.

Percy stood on trembling legs. He didn’t want any gift, he just wanted Luke.

“A great hero must be awarded.” Poseidon said. “Is there anyone who would deny my son is deserving?”

Percy waited for someone to speak up. The gods never agreed on anything, especially so easily and Percy would name a few in the throne room who hate him.

“The Council agrees.” Zeus said. “Percy Jackson, you will have one gift from the gods.”

“Any gift?” He asked, hesitantly, wondering if they would allow Luke to live.

Zeus nodded grimly. “I know what you will ask.” Percy blushed. Was it _that_ obvious? “The greatest gift of all.” Percy frowned. Saying love was the greatest gift of all was something cheesy and romantic that he expected from Aphrodite, not Zeus. “Yes, if you want it, it shall be yours. The gods have not bestowed this gift on a mortal hero in many centuries, but, Percy Jackson-if you wish it-you shall be made a god. Immortal. Undying. You shall serve as your father’s lieutenant for all time.” Percy blinked confused. Maybe, Zeus was more oblivious than he originally thought.

“A god?” He echoed, confused. Why would he want to be immortal when Luke was dying mere feet away? It was another sick joke. Fate really is a bitch.

Zeus rolled his eyes. “A dimwitted god, apparently. But, yes. With the consensus of the entire Council, I can make you immortal. Then I will have to put up with you forever.”

Other gods agreed, each voicing their own opinions and reasoning, but Percy was staring into Hestia’s inviting flames, her voice echoing in his mind.

_Sometimes we have to yield and make sacrifices for those we love, in order to keep peace and balance. However, sometimes we are allowed to be selfish and ask for what we want because even gods have to live their regrets._

Percy took a deep breathe. He had yielded and made sacrifices, he had been prepared to lose everything including his life. But they had won, the rules were changing, Olympus and Atlantis would be repaired, Manhattan would be fixed, the world saved and the Unclaimed claimed. Maybe it was time for him to be selfish.

“No.” He said.

The Council was silent, frowning at each other like they must have misheard him. However, Hestia tended her fire, smiling. Percy looked into the flames and could see him and Luke at Camp, happy, smiling, alive and in love.

“No?” Zeus said. “You are…turning _down_ our generous gift?”

“I’m honored and everything.” Percy said respectfully, noting the dangerous edge to his uncle’s voice like a thunderstorm about to erupt. “It’s just…I have a lot of life left to live. I’m needed here with my friends, at camp. But, I do want a gift.”

“If it is within our power.” Zeus said suspicious.

Hades eyes flickered towards Luke and Percy knew he was running out of time.

“It is. It should be.” Percy swallowed. “Luke. I…I want Luke to live.”

The Council erupted as Aphrodite smirked, Hestia smiled knowingly, Poseidon studied his son in concern and Hermes looked as if he was just promised the world.

Zeus frowned. “You can ask for anything, but for your gift, you want us to save the son of Hermes?” He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

Percy licked his lips, knowing he would have to convince his uncle and fast. “I know that he helped the titans, but he wasn’t trying to destroy the world. He was just trying to make things better for demigods. You watch us but don’t, can’t, won’t do anything. You see how much we struggle to fit in in the mortal world as we avoid and fight monsters, trying to survive as we desperately want this parent we never met to be proud of us, proud enough to claim us. What he did was wrong, but he _knows_ that. He was willing to pay for his mistakes in exchange for helping demigods.”

Other campers spoke up about Luke being there for them when they first made it to camp, confused, hurt and unclaimed. His siblings spoke up about how he helped them out with sword fighting or giving advice or helping pull off pranks (which Percy wasn’t sure if the Stolls stories were helpful). Thalia even reminded her dad how Luke helped her survive on the streets.

Then Annabeth blurted out, “He could do community service.”

Several people looked at her as if she was crazy, but Thalia nodded. “Yeah. Instead of a death sentence, he would do community service but be able to still have a normal life and help demigods.”

“He could be Assistant Camp Director.” Annabeth said and Dionysus sat up straighter.

“I would need help with all the new demigods that would be coming in. Plus new cabins would need to be built and someone could help Grover organize search groups for demigods until the Council of Cloven Elders fills of its vacancies.” Dionysus said, nodding.

Many people stared at him as if he had grown a second head.

Zeus frowned and turned towards Athena. “Daughter, what do you think of this?”

Athena glanced at Luke and then at the earnest demigods before settling her piercing eyes on Percy. “If he were to Swear on Styx not to help any of our enemies even for a good cause…I see no harm.”

Zeus frowned, but Poseidon spoke up. “Brother, you did promise my son any gift within our power and this is within our power. Besides, the son of Hermes helped us realize that certain rules needed to be changed. This is the start of a new era, not the second age of the titans, but an era of better relationships with all of our demigod children.”

Zeus’ eyes flickered towards Thalia as he nodded. “Very well. Apollo shall heal him and he will stay here at Olympus until he has given his oath. Then he may return to camp and serve as Assistant Camp Director for the remainder of his life.”

Percy relaxed as nature spirits carried Luke further into Olympus. He waited to follow him, but he felt too exhausted to move.

The council was adjourned and the demigods and nature spirits moved their wounded towards the infirmary, tended to their dead and went on patrols to see who else had survived and who hadn’t made it.

Annabeth approached him and hugged him. “I told you, Seaweed Brain that everything was going to be okay.” She whispered, smiling softly.

He chuckled. “You always have a plan, huh, Wise Girl? Assistant Camp Director; Luke’s going to hate that.”

Annabeth shrugs. “That’s what he gets for sacrificing himself.”

“Hmm, you have a point.”

They broke away and Annabeth went off to help her siblings. Then Hermes approached him as Percy turned his attention to Hephaestus TV which showed mortal newscast of the country repairing the damage from Typhoon.

“Thank you.” He said, George and Martha unusually quiet.

Percy smiled tiredly. “He’s worth it.” Hermes’ eyes looked suspiciously wet, but Percy decided not to say anything considering he wasn’t in better shape. “I owe you an apology.” He said.

Hermes looked surprised. “For what?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I thought you were a bad father.” Percy admitted. “I though you abandoned Luke because you knew his future and didn’t do anything to stop it. But…you knew, you knew what he would do in the end and you couldn’t tell him, could you?”

Hermes sighed. “No one can tamper with fate, Percy, not even a god.”

“A long time ago,” Percy said, “you told me the hardest thing about being a god was not being able to help your children. You also told me that you couldn’t give up on your family, no matter how tempting. Luke loves and I think he finally realized how you wanted to be there but couldn’t. It’s not too late. You can fix things with Luke, fix things with all your children. I know it won’t be easy, but why spend eternity dwelling on mistakes when you can fix them?”

Hermes’ shoulders sagged. “We’ll try and things will start to get better, but we have never been good at keeping oaths. You were born of a broken oath, eh? Eventually, we’ll become forgetful; we always do.”

“You can change.”

“After three thousand years, you think gods can change their nature?” Hermes laughed without humor.

“Yeah, I do. Besides you guys know what’s at stake. Not just your powers and thrones; it’s your family, your children and the rest of the world. You guys may not be openly worshipped like back in ancient times, but you guys _are_ the West. Anyway, you have a cabin full of children who believe in you.”

Hermes seemed unsure but hopeful. “Does…does Luke actually love me? After everything that happened?”

Percy smiled. “I’m sure of it, but you can ask him yourself.”

“Percy Jackson, you might just teach us a thing or two.” Hermes murmured as Percy headed towards his friends.

However, another god was waiting for him.

“Dad.” Percy smiled as Poseidon pulled him into a hug.

“Percy.” Poseidon smiled as he pulled back.

Percy looked down at his shoes, unsure of whether or not his dad was upset. “You’re…you’re not mad are you?” He asked, sounding small.

Poseidon tilted his son’s chin up so they were eye to eye. “I would have enjoyed having you as my lieutenant, but I understand why you turned it down. I’m not sure if I trust the son of Hermes, but I want you to be happy. Most heroes don’t get a happy ending but I want you to have yours.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Percy smiled.

Poseidon winked and walked towards the throne room. Percy continued towards the celebration which consisted of decent music and small clusters of demigods and nature spirits who aren’t seriously injured and isn’t their turn to patrol.

Then Nico shadow traveled and landed in front of Percy.

Percy held onto his shoulder to steady him. “Nico, what’s wrong?” He asked, mentally preparing for the worst.

“I just ran into Rachel on 32nd Street.” He said. Percy frowned. When had Rachel gotten here? Wasn’t she on vacation? “I told her she would die if she tried, but she insisted. She just took Blackjack and-”

“Wait, she took my Pegasus?” Percy demanded.

Nico nodded. “She’s heading to Half-Blood Hill. She said she had to go to camp.”

***

Percy and Nico took off running towards the river. The traffic was horrible as mortals gathered outside to gawk at the damage.

“I don’t suppose you could conjure up some skeleton horses?” Percy asked.

Nico wheezed as he ran. “So tired…couldn’t summon a dog bone.”

Once they hit the shore, Percy let out a loud whistle and a pod of hippocampi broke the surface.

“Rainbow! How’s it going, bubby? Sorry, but this is an emergency. We need to get to camp.” Percy explained.

Rainbow snorted.

“Tyson’s fine. I’m sorry he’s not here. He’s now a General in the Cyclops army.”

“NEEEEIGGGGH!”

“Yeah, I’m sure he’ll still bring you apples. Now, about that ride…”

Nico and Percy zipped across the East River and headed for Long Island Sound. Argus was waiting for them on the sand.

“Is she here?” Percy asked.

He nodded grimly.

“Is everything ok?” Nico asked.

Argus shook his head and led them up the trail. As they walked through camp towards the Big House, Percy felt as if he had whiplash. It was peaceful; all the cabins stood in on piece, nothing was on fire and no dead bodies littered the ground. However, it was like a ghost town.

As they neared the Big House, they could see green light shooting out from the windows. It reminded Percy of his visions of Luke’s mom, May Castellan.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood at the bottom of the porch steps with her arms raised.

“What is she doing?” Percy asked Chiron and the few satyrs that were still at camp.

“How did she even get past the barriers?” Nico asked.

“She flew,” one of the satyrs said, looking accusingly at Blackjack. “Right past the dragon, right through the magic boundaries.”

“Rachel!” Percy called, heart hammering as he remembered how it ended for May. The satyrs stopped him when he tried to get any closer.

“Percy, don’t.” Chiron warned. “You can’t interrupt.”

“Did you explain everything to her?” Percy snapped. He was nearing his breaking point. All he wanted at this point was to see Luke, make sure his mom’s okay and then sleep.

“I did and I invited her here.” Chiron said calmly.

Percy looked at him in disbelief. “You said you’d never let anyone try again!” Percy thought of May and cringed. No one deserved that fate.

“I know what I said, Percy, but Rachel had a vision about the curse of Hades.” Nico flinched. “She believes that it may be lifted.”

And if it isn’t lifted?” Percy demanded.

Chiron didn’t have a chance to reply as the Mist swirled around Rachel. Percy ran towards her, ignoring everyone telling him not to. When he got within ten feet, it felt like he got hit by an invisible force. He bounced back and landed in the grass.

Rachel opened her eyes and turned. She looked like she was sleepwalking. “It’s alright.” Her voice sounded far away. “This is why I’ve come.”

“You’ll be destroyed!” Percy shouted, feeling desperate. He had lost too much and wasn’t ready to lose anyone else.

Rachel shook her head. “This where I belong, Percy. I finally understand why.”

The house rumbled and the door flew open. Green light poured out and Mist curled into a hundred smoky vapors serpents, slithering up the porch columns, curling around the house. Then the Oracle appeared in the doorway. The withered mummy shuffled forward in her rainbow dress. She looked even worse than usual.

Rachel held out her and said, “You’ve waited too long, but I’m here now.”

Percy and Nico shared a look because she sounded fairly creepy.

Then the sun blazed brightly, threatening to blind them. A man appeared above the porch, floating in the air.

“Apollo.” Percy greeted, trying not to get upset but wasn’t the god supposed to be healing Luke? Apollo winked as if to say not to worry which made Percy worry more.

Then Apollo warned Rachel about what she was attempting to do. However, Rachel nodded and then pledged herself to him. When the redhead collapsed, Percy was able to move and he and Nico ran towards her.

“What’s going on?” Percy demanded.

“Either the spirit takes hold or it doesn’t.” Apollo explained as he studied Rachel with concern.

“And if it doesn’t?” Nico asked.

“Five syllables: that would be bad.” Apollo said counting each syllable on his fingers.

Once the Mist sank into the ground and the green light faded, Rachel opened her eyes, “Percy?” She asked.

“Are you okay?” Percy asked as he helped her sit up.

“Rachel,” Nico said. “Your life aura almost faded completely. I could _see_ you dying.”

“I’m alright.” She murmured.

Then Apollo introduced her as the new Oracle of Delphi. “It’s starting.” Apollo said ominously as Rachel doubled over before straightening, her eyes glowing green:

“ _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_.”

Percy paled. The next Great prophecy, one he didn’t want to be alive for.

Nico helped Rachel sit and Percy turned towards Apollo. The raven haired teen had a hundred questions, most of them about Luke rather than the prophecy.

Apollo chuckled and held out his hand. “I’ll take you to him.”

Percy relaxed as they materialized into one of the makeshift hospital rooms in Olympus. Percy didn’t notice that the sun god left, he only had eyes for the blond on the bed. Luke was pale and looked sickly, his scar more prominent.

Percy sat next to him and brushed his hair back.

Luke’s eyes fluttered open and he grinned crookedly. “Assistant Camp Director, huh?”

Percy rolled his eyes. “That’s what you get, you jerk. Besides it was Annabeth’s idea.”

Luke sighed dramatically as he forced himself into a sitting position, trying not to grimace at the pain which Percy noticed anyway. The younger teen helped the blond sit up. “I’m sorry.” Luke said sincerely, blue eyes lost and sad.

“Gods, Luke.” Percy whimpered as he hugged the other boy. “I…you were dying and…I…I killed you.” He whispered.

Luke shook his head. “No, you Seaweed Brain, you saved me.”

“Loving you is torture, I swear.” Percy muttered as he curled next to Luke on the soft hospital bed that seemed to magically stretch to accommodate them both.

“But you love me anyway.” Luke said as he pulled Percy closer so that way the younger boy was draped over him. “Thank you.” Luke whispered as Percy’s eyes fluttered close. “Thank you for everything. Oh and happy birthday.” Luke smiled tenderly.

 

*** 3 Months Later ***

Percy grinned as he leaned against the window. Things were starting to look up. New campers were found almost daily and new cabins were constantly being built. He absently toyed with his necklace, fingers sweeping across the etched names of those they lost during the Battle of Manhattan.

After the battle and the whole new Oracle episode, the dead were given proper funerals and the first week camp was a ghost town, full of painful memories of people who will never come back. Then the nature spirits started bringing in group after group of demigods who were all claimed within days. There were demigods from all over the US and even from different countries.

Luke had been busy helping the new campers settle in, setting up new stations, finding more teachers, helping Annabeth with new cabins and being at Dionysus’ beck and call. At first Luke thought that the wine god would be spiteful, but it was actually the opposite.

A month after the battle, Dionysus had sent Luke on an errand that was too close to his old house for comfort. The blond was shocked to find his dad waiting for them. The two had yet to talk as both of them were busy. What was more shocking was the woman beside him. She was beautiful with bright eyes and blond hair.

Luke swallowed. “Mom?” He choked out, tears threatening to fall.

“My baby.” She said, tears freely rolling down her face.

She pulled her son into a hug and held onto him, afraid to let go. Luke stood frozen in place; he was afraid that this was a cruel test, some sort of punishment. But when he looked up at Hermes and saw his dad crying, he knew this was real.

“Wha…how?” Luke asked, hugging his mother tighter as he addressed his dad.

“Dionysus was able to cure her with help of Hades and Apollo since it was Hades who cursed Apollo’s Oracle.” The messenger god explained.

May smiled at her boys and pulled the god into a hug. Rebuilding their relationship was slow, full of awkward dinners and conversations with more silences than talking. However, Luke visited his mom twice a week and even had dinners with Percy and his family.

The gods still had rules limiting how much they were able to spend time with their children and how they can interfere, but the gods made sure to visit weekly and check up on their newly claimed children once they moved into their appropriate cabin.

Percy was able to attend Goode for his junior year which was a first. He spent weekends at camp with Luke and was practically living with the blond in his new room at the Big House.

***

Percy yawned as he snuggled closer to his pillow. Said pillow grunted and started to move away. “Come on. You said you’ll help me with my sword class.” The pillow started to shake Percy.

Percy grumbled and swatted at the pillow. “Bad pillow.” He muttered.

Luke rolled his eyes as he untangled himself. “Come on. I’ll make it up to you.” Luke smirked.

Percy looked up. Luke was only in boxers and Percy was enjoying the view. “Hmm, how will you make it up to me?” He asked.

Luke chuckled. “I can think of a few ways.”

The blond flipped Percy onto his back and then straddled him. Luke kissed his way down Percy’s throat. “We can skip breakfast.” Luke said, light stubble tickling Percy’s skin. “Then afterwards sex and then shower sex.”

Percy moaned as Luke’s tongue flicked his nipple. “I…I think I can live with that.”

Luke smirked before he moved back up to kiss Percy. It was tender and sweet and when Luke pulled back, Percy could see his blue eyes dancing with mischief and lust.

The two missed breakfast, were a few minutes late to the class, ended class a few minutes early and barely made it to the Poseidon cabin in time. Percy grinned as he admired Luke’s naked body that was glistening with sweat. “Love you.” He whispered before moving to take off his own clothes. Needless to say the two missed lunch but afterwards Luke had to get back to work and Percy had to pack since he had school Monday.

“You’re lucky you’re done with high school.” Percy groaned.

Luke chuckled as he kissed his official boyfriend goodbye. “You’ll live.”

Percy snorted. “Have you seen the homework we’re forced to do?”

Luke rolled his eyes as he grabbed Percy’s hand. The two walked to the top of the hill. Annabeth was there waiting for a cab. She was sitting on the ground working on a design.

“Hey guys.” She looked up and smiled. Things had been awkward between Annabeth and Percy until Thalia declared they were both idiots and needed to get over themselves. Nico was constantly disappearing and at times seemed to be avoiding Percy. When he brought it up to Luke, the blond shook his head, amused, “You’ll figure it out…Eventually.”

“Heading back to school?” Percy asked.

Annabeth sighed. “I really wish I could spend all year here, working on the new designs.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “You would work yourself to death.”

Annabeth stuck her tongue out.

“Hey, what’s that?” Percy asked, eyeing her sketchbook. It wasn’t a cabin, temple or statue.

Annabeth blushed. “It’s not finished yet.”

“It looks good, Annie.” Luke said smiling.

Annabeth flushed. “Thanks. It’s…it’s a monument.”

“For which god?” Percy asked.

Annabeth shook her head and smiled softly. “It’s not _of_ any god and technically it’s for everyone. It’s…for the battle.” She said quietly.

Percy squeezed her hand and Luke forced himself to smile. Luke, Thalia and Annabeth hadn’t talked yet since they were all busy but they were still on talking terms. However bringing up the war was a sore spot for the trio.

“I can’t wait to see it.” Percy smiled.

“Thanks, Seaweed Brain.” She smiled. A car honked. “I got to go. See you guys for Thanksgiving!” She called.

“Remember, dinner at my house! My mom would never forgive me if I forgot to remind you guys.”

Annabeth smiled. “Wouldn’t miss it.”

Luke sat on the grass with Percy between his legs. When Sally pulled up, Luke walked Percy to the car.

“See you next weekend?” Luke asked, eyes hopefully.

Percy laughed. “Of course.”

 

_End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm debating about turning this into a series and following the Heroes of Olympus storyline? It's still undecided but what other pairings would you want to see?


End file.
